Nothing is Impossible
by The Overly-attached Fangirl
Summary: HIATUS Sasuke Left Konoha, which made Sakura very hopeless on their love. 7 years after, Sasuke finally achieved his dream and decided to go back to Konoha. But What if Sakura Gets married to another man? How will Sasuke feel? Sasusaku
1. Don't Leave me alone in the dark

**A/N:** Ahhh… another sasusaku fanfic I'm writing here. Hi, it's me again… thanks for those people supporting my fics. Oh, anyway this is my first songfic so please bear with me if you didn't like it!

The songfic is based from episodes 107-109… so if you don't know what happened here, you better not read this but if you're totally curious, you can read this. Actually, it's my version of those episodes. Don't worry, some parts are not the same especially on the ending. This fic is dedicated to sasusaku fans and Filipinos out there!

**EDIT: I changed the title because the former title didn't suit the story, so please review now! I BEG YOU!**

**NOTE: Because of some reviews, The story is revised to improve it, and I grant the wishes that it won't be a oneshot anymore… I'll update soon for chapter 2! Continue reviewing, it will really help…**

PAIRINGS: Sasusaku (SasukeXSakura), slight Naruhina (NarutoXHinata) and SakoTayuKimi (SakonXTayuyaXKimimaro)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO and its contents. If I owned it, I will make Sasuke fall in love with Sakura. I will also make Naruto love Hinata and Ino will hate Sasuke… BWAHAHAHA! I Hate narusaku and sasuino…

POV – Point of View

TEXT – Narration

"TEXT'' – dialogue

'TEXT' – thoughts

_TEXT_ – song lyrics

* * *

Nothing is Impossible

By: Aya-angel-of-happiness

Chapter one: Don't leave me alone in the dark

SASUKE POV

It was a new day in this village, Konoha. I was laying down in a bed in the hospital, looking outside the window and listening to the sounds I hear from the room. One of those sounds was Sakura's voice. She's been very caring to me especially when I get injuries, like yesterday, when that idiot Aoi underestimated and hurt me. Yes, she was very worried about me but right now she was already smiling at me, carrying a flower vase with a white rose on it. I move my arms behind my back, which make me, lay on my back. I remember that my mother told me that a white rose symbolizes true love. Sakura was one of my teammates, the only girl in our group. Each one of us protect her, but I really wanted to keep her away from danger. Some people think that I don't care about her, but I really care about her. I sometimes fail to protect or save her, because I believe that she can be also brave and strong, like all of us.

Sakura puts the flower vase on the table beside the bed, and she said with a sweet tone on her voice, "I'm very happy that you're alright, Sasuke-kun. Naruto feels relieved too.'' She sat on a stool nearby the bed, as I raised my body up, saying nothing as usual. My face became gloomier, which made Sakura worried about me.

"Sasuke-kun, are you hungry? I'll buy some food for you.'' She said with a sweeter tone. She stands up from the stool and walks out of the room, leaving me alone in complete silence.

I lay down on the bed again and looked towards the clear, blue sky outside the window, remembering the picture of my damn brother saying, "You are weak.'' His face looked more arrogant, making myself angrier. "Why are you weak? It's because you lack something, hatred.'' He told my injured self weeks ago. I also remember some moments when I get jealous to Naruto, when he saved Sakura and when he defeated Aoi. Damn you, Naruto! You're getting stronger than me these days… I rose up again from my bed, thinking about Naruto.

Then I heard Sakura's footsteps behind the door, and suddenly, a lively voice was heard by both of us.

"Sakura-Chan!'' It was Naruto, my number one rival. I got annoyed. 'Naruto…' I thought angrily, turning my hands into fists.

* * *

SAKURA POV

I looked at Naruto, who was calling me a few seconds ago. I just ignored that annoying call and opened the door. I saw Sasuke-kun's body raised from the bed. He looks weird, but I think he was just hungry. So I sat on the stool, holding the grocery bag filled with apples which I brought a while ago.

"I bought some apples for you.'' I said sweetly, grabbing an apple in the bag and a paring knife on my pocket. Sasuke replied nothing, as usual. I know him very well ever since. He was very quiet but strong. As I peel the apple's skin, Sasuke-kun stared at me blankly. He changed so much. He looked strange ever since yesterday. I hope he won't get mad to anyone. I should stay calm, everything can change. I just hope he won't remember his painful past again or else…

* * *

NORMAL POV

_In a moment, everything can change  
__Feel the wind on your shoulder  
__For a minute, all the world can wait  
__Let go of your yesterday  
__Can you hear it calling?  
__Can you feel it in your soul?  
__Can you trust this longing and take control?_

Sakura successfully peeled the apple and sliced into edible pieces. "Here, Sasuke-kun, you can eat this. I already sliced this to edible pieces'' She said happily, handing Sasuke a slice. Suddenly, Naruto entered, which made Sasuke angry that he threw the apple slice down to the floor. Sakura grew surprised, and more worried about Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Sakura angrily, making that "deadly Uchiha glare'' to her. Sakura grew scared, standing up from the stool and walked away from Sasuke. "Naruto, let's fight. Right here, right now.'' Sasuke said madly, his eyes turning into a red Sharingan again. Naruto smiled. "I really wanted to fight you, but I don't think this is the right time.'' Naruto replied, his face turning into a funny grin. Sasuke stood up from the bed, his eyes red with anger. "If you want to fight me, follow me.'' Sasuke told Naruto, walking out of the room.

* * *

The boys went up to the hospital's roof top, where a lot of bed sheets are hanged up. Sakura went up with them, feeling worried about the two, especially the changed Sasuke. The two clashed, making Sakura feel worried, asking them to stop. Sasuke tried to hit Naruto with his chidori, while Naruto tried to hit Sasuke with his rasengan. Luckily, Kakashi grabbed their hands to stop the battle quickly. Sakura almost cried of tense. Sasuke got angry, but Naruto felt that Sasuke changed too much. Kakashi lectured Sasuke about using the chidori wisely, while Naruto and Sakura went to the ramen shop to talk. After Kakashi lectured Sasuke, four strange sound ninjas came to see him that night, on a side of the village.

* * *

It was already evening, but a full moon shines all over the village of Konoha. Some leaves are falling from the tall, beautiful trees around the village. But it was different at the other side of Konoha. A raven-haired boy meeting four weird sound ninjas

"Who are you guys? I'm in a bad mood right now…'' Sasuke asked with anger.

The four introduced themselves. "Sakon of the west gate.'' A boy with shoulder-length, bluish gray hair said, his small black eyes with a purple eye shadow showed arrogance.

"Kidoumaru of the east gate.'' A boy with high ponytail, six arms and a sound forehead protector on his forehead

"Tayuya of the north gate.'' A girl with red-orange hair said, her face different from Sakura's.

"Jiroubou of the south gate.'' A gentle fatty with orange hair said with his low voice.

Sasuke gets angry, knowing that they're from Orochimaru's group. So he fought them, especially Sakon. Sakon even did the do and re combination to him, while he tried to finish Sakon odd by the Lion combo.

* * *

Mean while, at the Ichiraku ramen shop, two bowls of ramen are served as two customers prepared to it. Naruto grabbed a chopstick, staring at Sakura happily. "Is that your girlfriend, Naruto? And you're treating her!'' Ichiraku, the ramen shop owner asked jokingly.

"G-girl friend! HELL NO! She is NOT my girlfriend, but It's Hyuuga Hinata, sir. She's just a teammate…'' Naruto replied, his face turning quite mad.

Sakura laughed, even Ichiraku. But deep inside, she's very worried about the boy she loved, Uchiha Sasuke. Showing her fake smile again, she grabs her chopsticks and looks at the delicious ramen saying, "Let's eat!''

As Naruto eat the ramen, "Don't worry, Sasuke will definitely decline those bastards' invitation to go with them. Talk about Sasuke for me, while eating.'' Naruto commanded her, munching ramen on his mouth.

Sakura's face grew sadder, saying nothing for a few seconds. "Sasuke-kun… told me not to tell you… About the cursed seal on his back… it was Orochimaru's fault.'' Sakura said honestly, her eyes wanting to cry, remembering some moments when Sasuke is suffering.

Naruto looked serious, As He stopped eating the delicious ramen. "Yeah, I know Orochimaru. He is the one of the sannin, fought against ero-sennin and Old lady Tsunade.'' Naruto replied, with a serious tone. Ichiraku just looked at the two silently.

* * *

Back to Sasuke's fight with the Sound four, Sakon, grabbed Sasuke's leg. He complained about him being Orochimaru's dream container, saying that Kimimaro, the former dream container is a better choice.

"Come with us, Orochimaru-sama will give you power.'' Tayuya persuaded Sasuke after Sakon did. She is a very bossy and aggressive, unlike Sakura. Sasuke's cursed seal reacted as Tayuya finished the sentence, which made him feel pain again.

Sakon and Tayuya continued persuading Sasuke to come with them until Sakon said, "So you coming or not!'' He threw Sasuke onto the wall nearby them. "Make it clear. This guy is weak that makes me want to kill him.'' Sakon said angrily.

Tayuya told Sasuke about them without freedom. "What is your purpose? To stay in this village and lick each others' wounds? Or is it about Itachi, your brother?'' Tayuya finally asked.

Sasuke's heart beated faster as he heard his brother's name. Then the sound four finally left, saying "Don't forget about your purpose!''

The Leaves fell from the trees nearby Sasuke, and then a small green leaf dropped on his hand. Then his hand with a leaf turned into an angry fist.

Mean while, at the ramen shop, after Naruto and Sakura eat, they both went out, saying goodbye to each other. "Bye, Sakura-chan!'' Naruto waved his hands, and running quickly back to his apartment. Sakura waved her hand back with a fake smile. She looked towards the dark evening sky, at the full moon. She felt that Sasuke is going to leave Konoha, so she run towards the place where the village's exit is nearby.

_Fly  
__Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
__You can shine  
__Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
__And start to try. 'cause it's your time  
__Time to fly

* * *

_

At Sasuke's apartment, he looked at his team picture, with an unusual sad face.

_'I'm sorry, I'm going to leave all of you. Especially you, Sakura. I really admired you for being a good friend to me. Your smile is so memorable, and I really care about you. Kakashi, you have been a good sensei to all of us. You taught me to be a better person, but I was stubborn. Naruto, even though we're rivals, I still learned a lot from you. For me, you are my best friend ever since but we're truly rivals.'_ He thought, putting the frame down on the table, a big backpack placed on his back.

He walked through the outskirts of the village, until he saw Sakura, nearby the exit of Konoha, looking at him with sadness. _'What is she doing here? She should be home since it's now late.'_ He thought, looking at her emerald orbs.

_'And those eyes, she is worried again about me. But I can't take her with me. She might get hurt.'_ He thought, walking nearer to her and stopped as he was nearby Sakura.

"What are you doing here?'' Sasuke asked coldly, his onyx eyes showing pain, revenge, anger and sadness.

Sakura looked at him sadly. "It's because this is the place nearby the exit gate of Konoha.'' Sakura replied with a soft and quiet voice.

Sasuke walked away from her. "It's already late and you might get sick. Go home.'' Sasuke requested while walking away.

Sakura gets sadder and tears came out from her beautiful emerald green eyes. "Why… why can you say anything to me? Why are you always remaining silent?'' Sakura cried.

Sasuke gets a bit annoyed, his face becoming a bit angry again. "Why do I have to tell you everything?'' Sasuke asked coldly, ignoring Sakura's tears of sadness that starts to fall on the cemented, rocky ground. "It's none of your business.'' Sasuke continued.

Sakura continued crying as if she can't hold them anymore, like a lady losing his boyfriend because he's going abroad. "You always hated me, right? Like when we first met? Do you remember?'' she asked.

_FLASHBACK_

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha. The leaves are dancing with the breezy wind as two persons are standing on a corner in Konoha.

Sasuke and Sakura, a pair of new genins…

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who just standing in front of her, and not looking her eye to eye. "Naruto had no parents to scold him when he acts wrong, right? That why he's so annoying, like an idiot because he had no parents.'' Sakura said, laughingly.

"This solitude… you can't even stand the feeling when you parents get mad at you.'' Sasuke replied silently and seriously.

A deep silence fell from them, and the leaves continued to fall when dancing with the wind.

And finally, Sasuke spoke.

"…You're… annoying.'' Sasuke replied coldly, his head facing Sakura's place.

Sakura was heartbroken as her face shows so, and Sasuke just left her alone coldly, like a male lion leaving his lioness alone in the forest of sadness.

_END OF FLASHBACK _

"No, I don't remember.'' Sasuke lied to her.

_'No, Sakura… I don't hate you. Even though I ignore you because I'm busy for my goals. I have to achieve them first…'_ Sasuke thought, his angry face turning into a guilty, sad one.

"Makes sense. It happened a long time ago but it's the first day Kakashi, Naruto, you and I became a team.'' Sakura asked, remembering some moments they have together, their missions, their picnics as team 7.

Sasuke became silent for a long time, as Sakura reminds him of their Team 7 moments.

* * *

The dark clouds of the night covered the full moon's brightness.

As she stopped reminding him, she finally said, "When you leave, to me, I would be alone just like you!'' Sakura cried.

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else  
__Find a dream you can follow  
__Reach for something, when there's nothing left  
__And the world's feeling hollow  
__Can you hear it calling?  
__Can you feel it in yourself?  
__Can you trust this longing and take control?_

Sasuke grew guiltier. "We all begin new paths… from here and out. I can't become like you or Naruto.'' Sasuke replied, his voice becoming more gentle than usual.

Sakura' felt lonelier than usual. Her sadness increased. "I… I love you with all my heart! I will do anything for you! Everyday will be memorable… so don't leave! If you can't stay, take me with you.'' Sakura cried, confessing all her feelings for Sasuke.

The moon shines again, showing the two's attractive faces.

Sasuke smirked, and looked towards Sakura's face full of tears. "You really are annoying.'' Sasuke said, showing a fake but handsome smile to Sakura, walking away from her.

'_I'm sorry, I need to go, Sakura. Take care of yourself, I know you're strong. Goodbye.'_ He thought.

Sakura was surprised. She knew he would say this to her. "Don't leave me! If you do, I'll shout at the top of my lungs.'' She cried loudly.

* * *

Suddenly, Sasuke moved in front of her quickly, which made her more surprised as she see tears flowing from Sasuke's dark onyx eyes.

_Fly  
__Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
__You can shine  
__Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
__And start to try. 'cause it's your time  
__Time to fly  
__And when you're down and feel alone,  
__Just want to run away  
__Trust yourself and don't give up  
__You know you're better than anyone else_

"Sakura... Thanks for everything.'' Sasuke said, his eyes filled with tears like Sakura. Sakura was surprised. She never saw him like that.

"And please, stop crying. If you do, It may hurt my feelings too.'' Sasuke told her, wrapping his arms around her frail body and wiping her tears with his bare hands. He handed from his pocket a blue handkerchief with the Uchiha clan's crest and his full name in Kanji written on it…

"This handkerchief will be the remembrance of our love, Sakura. Wipe your tears with this whenever I'm not there, but whenever you need me, I'll be always there for you. Here, keep it for me.'' Sasuke said, giving away his hanky to his "dearest sweetheart'' Sakura.

Sakura silently gets it from him, without a sound from her mouth.

Sakura stopped crying, and started to smile. "Sasuke-kun… please, don't leave me.'' She begged him, hugging him back.

Sasuke smiled, showing her that he changed his mind. "Don't worry… I promise I will return for you, Sakura. I… Love you back. I want to leave not only for revenge, but also to get strong enough to protect you in the future. Be patient. I will never break my promise. Trust me.'' He said, pressing his lips against hers, making a long, sweet kiss.

* * *

Sakura knew that he'll return for her soon, and as he leave her…

"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun! I promise to wait for you.'' She said, waving her hand goodbye.

Sasuke walked nearer her and gave her their last embrace, in that time. "Goodbye, Sakura. Please take care of yourself. I shall return for you, soon… when all my goals are done.'' He said, touching her warm and tender face. Then he finally left her, going in the mountains to meet the sound four again…

_Fly  
__Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
__You can shine  
__Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
__And start to try  
__Start to fly  
__Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
__And start to try.  
_'_Cause it's your time  
__Time to fly  
__In a moment, everything can change_

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Aya: Hi, here comes the sneak peek preview for the next chapter

Sasuke: Come on, I made a nice decision to leave konoha, right?

Aya: Hello, it's not a wise move buddy…

Sasuke: Why? Is something wrong…

Orochimaru: comes out from the castle with Kabuto Sasuke-kun, train, train, right now!

Kabuto: Yeah, do some 500,000 pushups and show me the sharingan!

Sasuke: sweatdrops Uh-oh…

Aya: I told you! looks at the audience Anyway, what will happen to chapter 2 is focused on the next day, but will Sakura tell anyone about his departure? Read to find out! Remember, this story is different from the anime, because sasusaku rules here, and Narusaku sucks; Naruhina and Sasusaku is better

Sasusaku fans: hell yeah! (claps)

Narusaku fans: Grrrr… (chases Aya around and around)

Aya: AAAAAAHHHH! (runs as fast as she can)

A/N: I'm sorry if it's long… OMG… FIVE PAGES… I worked on these for an hour, and I really did my best to do this, so please review if you read this but do not give me bad reviews, please… good reviews may help me to write better. And I learn a lot from reviews. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. See you soon!


	2. Lonely without You

**A/N:** Chapter 2 is finally here! Thanks to all the reviewers in Chapter one and don't forget to review again! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too… read on!

**FLASHBACK OF CHAPTER ONE: **

"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun! I promise to wait for you.'' Sakura said, waving her hand goodbye.

Sasuke walked nearer her and gave her their last embrace, in that time.

"Goodbye, Sakura. Please take care of yourself. I shall return for you, soon… when all my goals are done.'' He said, touching her warm and tender face. Then he finally left her, going in the mountains to meet the sound four again…

* * *

Nothing is Impossible

By: Aya-angel-of-happiness

Chapter two: Lonely without you

SASUKE POV

I finally left Konoha, and said goodbye to Sakura. As I saw those four sound nins again, they became weird. A while ago, they were fighting me, but now… they're bowing to respect me. Stupid idiots. I wonder why they really obey their master… just for power, huh? How about pain and suffering, do they feel it too? As I walked towards them, Sakon spoke again.

"You're finally here, we've been waiting, Sasuke-sama.'' Sakon said, bowing with the three sound nins beside him.

"We apologizing for being harsh to you a while ago, but we finally decided you to be our master.'' Sakon spoke again.

"Forget about that crap.'' I said, walking towards them. The moon was very full and bright, as the night when my clan was massacred.

"Let's go.'' Sakon commanded, making the three speechless idiots stand up. We gathered each other in a horizontal line, I was in the middle. "It begins!'' I announced like a leader, for my slaves that are older than me.

* * *

NORMAL POV

The sun finally shines at Konoha. It was a new day to all, especially Haruno Sakura, who is still on her bed, laying awake, looking at the blue handkerchief with the Uchiha fan symbol and Sasuke's full name in kanji embroidered on it. "Sasuke-kun… I hope you're okay there in the sound.'' Sakura whispered, putting the handkerchief on her chest. 'You will always remain in my heart. I promise that I won't forget you, Sasuke-kun.' She thought, standing up from her small, cozy bed and putting Sasuke's handkerchief nearby her picture with Sasuke when they're only 8 years old.

She walked towards the room mirror and combs hair short pink hair with a hairbrush. 'I think I better make my hair longer from this day on. That will surprise Sasuke-kun when he'll return!' she thought happily, remembering the kiss Sasuke gave her last night. Then she dropped her hairbrush on the table, and walked toward the door. She opened the door, seeing her mother on the living room standing and sweeping the floor.

"Good morning, mom!'' She said cheerfully, running nearer her mother. She can't wait to tell her mom what happened last night, when Sasuke-kun and she kissed. she sat on the sofa, remembering what Sasuke-kun did last night…

**_FLASHBACK_ **(From chapter one)

Suddenly, Sasuke moved in front of her quickly, which made her more surprised as she see tears flowing from Sasuke's dark onyx eyes.

"Sakura, Thanks for everything.'' Sasuke said, his eyes filled with tears like Sakura. Sakura was surprised. She never saw him like that. "And please, stop crying. If you do, It may hurt my feelings too.'' Sasuke told her, wrapping his arms around her frail body and wiping her tears with his bare hands. He handed from his pocket a blue handkerchief with the Uchiha clan's crest and his full name in Kanji written on it…

"This handkerchief will be the remembrance of our love, Sakura. Wipe your tears with this whenever I'm not there, but whenever you need me, I'll be always there for you. Here, keep it for me.'' Sasuke said, giving away his hanky to his "dearest sweetheart'' Sakura.

Sakura silently gets it from him, without a sound from her mouth.

Sakura stopped crying, and started to smile. "Sasuke-kun… please, don't leave me.'' She begged him, hugging him back.

Sasuke smiled, showing her that he changed his mind. "Don't worry… I promise I will return for you, Sakura. I… Love you back. I want to leave not only for revenge, but also to get strong enough to protect you in the future. Be patient. I will never break my promise. Trust me.'' He said, pressing his lips against hers, making a long, sweet kiss.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Sakura blushes and began to have joy around her. She can't believe that Sasuke really loves her! Her mother looked at her, knowing that she's daydreaming about Sasuke again.

"Sakura, snap out of it! SAAAKUURAAAA!'' Her mother shouted trying to "wake'' her up.

Sakura finally stopped. "Huh, what… oh… mom! I'm sorry for being such a daydreamer.'' She said happily, her face turning red.

"You seem to be very happy today, what happened last night? Is something wrong?'' Her mother asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really! And… uhm…'' she replied shyly, her face turning redder.

Her mom grew more curious as she looked directly at Sakura's face. "You're blushing! Are you sure nothing happened last night? And why did you went home late?'' her mom teased her.

Sakura giggled. "Um… Uh… I… well, do you really want to know?'' Sakura asked back.

"I sure hope so!'' her mother replied, staring at her daughter's starry overjoyed emerald eyes, and her bright red blush on her cheeks.

"Well… I… That is, it's just that… Sasuke and I…'' Sakura replied more shyly.

"You LOVE him, don't you?'' her mom teased jokingly.

"Okay, I'll tell you… Sasuke-kun and I kissed!'' Sakura finally admitted the truth, and jumped with joy.

Her mom gasped, she never thought that her first kiss was the boy he loved, Uchiha Sasuke.

"He's so sweet, so handsome, so everything! He understands me completely, but he left the village to be strong enough to protect me.'' Sakura said more.

Her mom gasped louder, "WHAT! He left the village? Oh, poor guy… he'll suffer if he's alone in that village.'' Her mom replied.

Sakura smiled. "It will be alright, Sasuke-kun is already strong and he is not alone! He's with the evil minions of Orochimaru. And as they say, if you really love a person, you must set him free that's why I just let him go… but it's difficult.'' She said more calmly.

Her mother sat beside her and touches Sakura's face. "Don't worry, let's just pray for his safety.'' She said with a gentle smile.

* * *

At the forest outside Konoha, five people are gathered to do something. Uchiha Sasuke was one of them and he's with the sound 4- Sakon, Tayuya, Kidoumaru and Jiroubou. Sakon walked nearer him, trying to tell him something.

"You must die once.'' Sakon said, looking towards the dark eyes of Sasuke.

"Die once?'' Sasuke asked, feeling horrified on hearing that scary word, 'die'

Sakon laughed like an evil maniac, while grabbing something from his pocket.

"This is the mind drug.'' Sakon said, showing Sasuke a small jar of miniature drugs.

"Mind drug?'' Sasuke asked again like an inquisitive child.

Tayuya finally spoke. "Your cursed seal is just level one. You need to take that drug to awaken level two, and be on the same level as us.'' She said, explaining Sasuke about that mind drug.

Sakon explained more, after Tayuya spoke…

…and finally Kidoumaru spoke and tells Sasuke about them, so that Sasuke will trust them easily.

So Sasuke drinks the drug, and reacts with pain.

Then Sakon prepares the barrel quickly and lets Jiroubu, the fatty place Sasuke in the barrel carefully.

The four forms a weird fog, which made something that can cover the barrel.

Sakon gets some weird pieces of paper, writes weird Japanese letters on it and forms the dark seal on the barrel's cover. The barrel was sealed, and Sasuke was there, apparently dying.

* * *

Back to Konoha, at the village's forest, Sakura was walking alone, feeling lonely without Sasuke. Usually he was just there, training as usual then Sakura interrupts and gives him something that makes people relax.

_'Why does he have to go? I need him now to make me happy always, but now, I feel lonely without Sasuke-kun here, in Konoha.'_ She thought sadly.

Then she saw two mysterious figures going nearer her place and it looks like they're holding hands like lovers do.

'Huh, who are those two?' She thought curiously as she run towards the two.

As she gets nearer the two, she saw two familiar persons: A blonde boy and A navy-blue-haired girl. It was Naruto and Hinata, two of her friends.

"Sakura-chan! What brings you here?'' Naruto asked, smiling to her happily.

Hinata just smiled at her shyly, as she holds Naruto's hand.

'Naruto and Hinata are finally together… but how about me? Will Sasuke really return for me, or will he just die in Orochimaru's hands?' Sakura thought, feeling worried about Sasuke sadly.

"Sakura-chan, Where's Sasuke? I never saw him since I woke up.'' Naruto asked again.

Suddenly, Sakura burst to tears and hugged Hinata (A/N: I hate Narusaku, so I just make Sakura hug Hinata) "Sasuke-kun… left us! And I feel so alone now, I'm happy for all of you that you have someone to love… but me, he's not here! HE'S WITH OROCHIMARU!'' she cried.

"It's alright, Sakura. I'm sure that Sasuke loves you and he'll really return to you.'' Hinata said softly, hugging the lonely Sakura back.

Naruto walked towards Hinata and Sakura, feeling sorry for her.

"Hinata-chan's right, Sakura-chan… AND STOP HUGGING HER… SHE IS MY GIRLFIEND!'' Naruto shouted like a joker, trying to make her laugh again. Hinata blushes again.

Sakura pushes herself away from the two. "Fine, Naruto, you idiot!'' Sakura cried, running away from the two with her full speed level.

* * *

Naruto had a huge sweat drop falling on his face. "Ehehehe… was it just what I said?'' Naruto asked funnily.

Hinata looked at his face, with a disappointed look. "You shouldn't have shouted at her and we're not lovers yet, Na-Naruto-kun…'' Hinata told him, while blushing.

Sakura rans away with tears flowing on her eyes, she ran back home to see her mother again.

As she stop on her house's main door, she knocked the door and shouted, "OPEN THE DOOR! I DON'T WANT TO GO OUTDOORS AGAIN!''

Her mother opened the door, seeing her lovely daughter crying. "What's wrong, Sakura? Why are you crying?'' Her mother asked.

"MOM, I DON'T WANT TO GO OUTDOORS AGAIN! I can't; I need Sasuke-kun here for me. If he's still here, he'll be comforting me.'' She cried as she hugged her mother tight.

Her mother grabbed something from her pocket; it was Sasuke's handkerchief!

"Sakura, stop crying. I know how much you love Sasuke, but it's his decision to leave. Wipe your tears with this handkerchief I saw on your bedroom. It seems to be Sasuke's for it has the Uchiha crest.'' Sakura's mother told her, while handing her over the blue handkerchief.

Sakura gets Sasuke's handkerchief and wipes her tears. She felt the presence of Sasuke as she wiped her tears. "Sasuke-kun… I can feel him through this, mom! This was the handkerchief he gave me last night before he left.'' Sakura said, as her tears stop falling down from her beautiful emerald orbs.

_**FLASHBACK **_

"Sakura, Thanks for everything.'' Sasuke said, his eyes filled with tears like Sakura. Sakura was surprised. She never saw him like that. "And please, stop crying. If you do, It may hurt my feelings too.'' Sasuke told her, wrapping his arms around her frail body and wiping her tears with his bare hands. He handed from his pocket a blue handkerchief with the Uchiha clan's crest and his full name in Kanji written on it…

"This handkerchief will be the remembrance of our love, Sakura. Wipe your tears with this whenever I'm not there, but whenever you need me, I'll be always there for you. Here, keep it for me.'' Sasuke said, giving away his hanky to his "dearest sweetheart'' Sakura.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Sakura's mom smiled to her, as she saw her daughter finally smiling. "Sakura, Sasuke really loves you. He even gave you a remembrance of himself by that handkerchief!'' She said, touching the face of Sakura, who was crying with joy.

"He cares for me… he… loves me!'' Sakura cried happily. She gets a picture from her pocket, a picture when they finally became teammates. Sasuke was the one in the center, and it was photographed by Kakashi, their sensei. Sakura was hugging Sasuke, who was blushing and showing a rare but handsome smile. They were with Naruto, Beside Sasuke who was smiling like a clown.

'I wonder how you are now…' she thought, touching the picture gently with her frail, pale fingers.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

So how's the 2nd chapter? I knew Sakura is OOC here, even Naruto. I'm sorry for making them OOC especially Sasuke. If you read and liked it, please review!

Aya: Hi, here comes the sneak peek preview for the next chapter

Sasuke: Kailangan pa bang i-memorize yan?

Aya: Don't speak Filipino, the audience can't understand you! But I do! Hello to Filipinos out there!

Filipinos: Woo hoo! MABUHAY! (Translation: hello)

Sasuke: Fine, I'll translate it for you: Do we have to memorize that?

Aya: Nope, I just want to make the readers enjoy the fanfic for you and Sakura…

Sasuke: Sakura? Oh, how I miss her! I admit it: I love you, Sakura! (Cries with a lot of tears coming out from eyes)

Aya: Anyway, what will happen to chapter 3 is still focused on the same day, and what happened to Sasuke and the sound 4? Sakura remembers about her childhood memories with Sasuke, and wait! Ino is dumping Sasuke for… guess who! Read and review chapter 3 to find out, it's totally obvious anyway. (Walks away from the audience)

Shikaino fans: We hope it's Shikamaru…

Sasuino fans: NO WAY!

Aya: (walks back and beats up the sasuino fans) TAKE THAT, IDIOTS! BWAHAHAHA! SASUSAKU RULES! Oops, I'm so sorry, sasuino fans! Hehehe…


	3. Mission Failed to Continue?

**A/N:** Chapter 3 is finally here! Sorry for the long wait, because I usually update fast but now, I'm totally busy for the Christmas party of the school. Thanks to all the reviewers in Chapter two and please don't forget to review again! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! And merry Christmas, everyone in advance! Anyway, this chapter isn't that dramatic now, some naruhina and shikaino moments here… Enjoy!

**FLASHBACK OF CHAPTER TWO: **

Sakura's mom smiled to her, as she saw her daughter finally smiling. "Sakura, Sasuke really loves you. He even gave you a remembrance of himself by that handkerchief!'' She said, touching the face of Sakura, who was crying with joy.

"He cares for me… he… loves me!'' Sakura cried happily. She gets a picture from her pocket, a picture when they finally became teammates. Sasuke was the one in the center, and it was photographed by Kakashi, their sensei. Sakura was hugging Sasuke, who was blushing and showing a rare but handsome smile. They were with Naruto, Beside Sasuke who was smiling like a clown.

'I wonder how you are now…' she thought, touching the picture gently with her frail, pale fingers.

* * *

Nothing is Impossible

By: Aya-angel-of-happiness

Chapter three: Mission Failed to continue?

Sakura can't stop staring at the last picture taken by Kakashi a week ago, before their mission with Idate. She can't take at the adorable blush of Sasuke while she was hugging him that time! '_He's so cute… especially with his blush. How should I live without him?'_ she thought sadly. Her mother walked to the kitchen and cooked some food for lunch. Sakura looked at their wall clock beside the picture frame of Sakura's baby picture. It was 11:00; she woke up late ay 8:30, walked to the forest alone at 10:25, and now, she's back home too early, at this time… Usually she comes home for lunch at 1:00 after asking Sasuke many times if they could have a walk or a romantic date, but as usual, he replies no.

_'If he cares about me, why is he always rejecting me?'_ she thought, putting back that picture to her pocket. She looked on Sasuke's handkerchief which was wet of his tears. "If I could just know if you're alright…" she left that phrase unfinished and looks outside the window, where birds are flying and chirping songs. 'I better go to Tsunade-sama later after lunch. I better tell her something.' She thought.

* * *

At the green forest of Konoha, two Genins sat on the grass. It was Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, the pair where humors said that they're already lovers (as if boyfriends and girlfriends).

Naruto looked at Hinata. "Sasuke left Konoha… LET'S BETTER TELL TSUNADE NO BA-CHAN!" Naruto reacted. Hinata just nodded.

She looked at Naruto with a light red face. "I wonder what happened to Sakura…" Hinata spoke softly.

Naruto gets a rare white rose on the grass, and hands it over to Hinata. "Sakura doesn't matter anymore to me, what matters to me was you, Hinata-chan. Sakura was just like a fake white rose to me, so elegant and lovable but plastic. She seems to be adorable, but she does not love me. You are like a real white rose to me, beautiful, lovable and real. You cared about me. You understand me… that's why I love you, Hinata." Naruto spoke like a poet.

Hinata gets the flower gently from him, with a redder blush on her face. Naruto giggled and faces his head towards hers. Naruto moves his face towards Hinata, closes his eyes until he kissed her gently on the lips for about 5 seconds only. As he broke the kiss and looks at Hinata's very red face. She can't believe Naruto kissed her!

"Naruto-kun… you… kissed me, why…?" She asked shyly.

Naruto gave her a sweet, rare smile. "I love you so much, Hinata-chan." Naruto replied.

"I… love… y-you too… Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said shyly and plays with her fingers again.

Naruto smiles at her peacefully until something pops up in hi mind: a picture of Sasuke putting his forehead protector away. His eyes grew larger in surprise. "OH I ALMOST FORGOT! LET'S GO TO THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE, RIGHT HERE, AND RIGHT NOW!" He shouted, holding Hinata's hand and runs away as fast as he can with Hinata on him. "Umm… Naruto-kun, I think you're going too fast…" Hinata said gently.

* * *

Meanwhile at a barbecue restaurant, a fat brown-haired Genin eats a piece of barbecue like a piggy glutton. He was much known as the fatty of team 10, Akamichi Chouji. A blond girl named Yamanaka Ino was beside him, blushing as looking at the newly-promoted Chuunin boy with a high ponytail known as Nara Shikamaru. "Wow! You look more handsome with the Chuunin uniform, Shikamaru!" Ino squealed, her face turning red for being lovestruck. "You look more handsome than Sasuke." Ino continues to speak, giggling a bit.

Shikamaru blushes with embarrassment, looking straightly at Ino's sky-blue eyes. "Don't laugh…" Shikamaru said lazily.

Their sensei, or teacher, Sarutobi Asuma looked at Ino with a suspicious face. "Ino, did you dumped that idiot Sasuke just for YOUR new boyfriend Shikamaru?" He asked curiously.

Ino laughed and blushed again. "Yeah! It's true, Shikamaru is way more decent than Sasuke… I dumped him for good, so I'm Sakura's best friend again…" Ino replied.

Chouji can't stop eating pork barbecues that is getting cooked on the grill. "MMMM… Pork barbecue is delicious!" Chouji said, getting 3 more pieces of meat.

Asuma looked at Chouji. "Chouji, why can't you swallow your food? You can't feel the taste…" Asuma said.

"I don't swallow it but I still taste it!" Chouji replied.

Suddenly, a black-haired medical-nin named Shizune, the assistant of Tsunade came to the restaurant. "Shikamaru!" She called with her loud and funny voice.

Shikamaru heard her voice and looked towards his right, where Shizune stands by. "What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

Shizune bowed to respect the new Chuunin. "Tsunade-sama wants to see you at the Hokage's office." Shizune replied.

Shikamaru was surprised. 'Another mission again…' he thought, walking away from the restaurant and waving goodbye.

Ino quickly run toward Shikamaru to follow him. "Shikamaru! I'll go with you…" Ino shouted happily, running nearer to him.

Shikamaru blushed again. "Fine then, Ino… let's go." He said. His hands were on his pocket as he walks away with Ino.

* * *

The Hokage's office was crowded. Naruto and Hinata were there standing in front of the fifth Hokage, Tsunade's table which was full of scrolls and books for the missions and data. As Shikamaru and Ino walks inside, Naruto and Hinata separates and transfers near the wall. "Come in, you have a mission now, Shikamaru." Tsunade commanded.

Shikamaru sighed and walks nearer the new hokage. "Another mission? What mission?" He asked.

Ino jumps with joy as she hears the word "mission" and looks at Shikamaru's face.

"Shikamaru is having a mission!" She shouted happily.

Tsunade gets a scroll and writes it with a big paintbrush. "Well, you know Uchiha Sasuke… he left the village yesterday. He's going to…" She paused, remembering a 50-year-old man with a snake-like face. "…go on Orochimaru, probably." Tsunade continued. "You have a mission to bring him back here in Konoha; you can choose your team members. By the way, this is your first A-rank mission as a Chuunin." She said finally.

Ino smiles "It's a good thing that I dumped him! That traitor!" Ino said.

Shikamaru gasped. "I promise I'll make this mission a success." Shikamaru said and bowed to the Hokage with respect.

* * *

Suddenly, the office's door opens again, a pink-haired kunoichi comes in as fast as she can.

"Oh, Sakura! What brings you here?" Tsunade asked, looking at Sakura's blank face.

Sakura runs nearer Tsunade, with tears flowing through her green eyes. "Please don't continue this mission!" she cried.

Ino looked sternly art Sakura. "Why, Sakura? Shikamaru can handle a nice team!" Ino said.

Tsunade looked at the crying Sakura with a concerned face. "What's the reason of not continuing this mission? It will help bring Uchiha Sasuke back…" Tsunade asked.

Sakura wiped her tears with Sasuke's handkerchief again. "Please… stop the mission. Just let him go to the sound. It's his decision; no one should force him to come back. I tried to force him kindly, but I can't stop him. He needs to be stronger to save me and the village too…" she replied.

Tsunade smiled. "Wow, you let him go… you send him free, Sakura. You really loved him. If you really love something or someone, you better set him free." She said.

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino looked at Tsunade, waiting for her decision to stop the mission or not.

Sakura crossed her fingers, still worried about Sasuke, who was in the barrel container and with the sound four.

"Okay, then… This mission is not continued!" Tsunade announced happily.

Ino wraps her arms around Shikamaru. "YAY! Shikamaru won't leave me again!" She shouted with a feeling of being overjoyed.

Shikamaru blushed again. "Finally, no more tiring missions for now." Shikamaru said to himself.

Naruto and Hinata sighed. "Well, Hinata… Can we have a date on the ramen shop?" Naruto asked.

Playing with her fingers, Hinata's face turns red again. "Of—Course, N-Naruto-kun…" She replied shyly.

Then Naruto and Hinata walked outside, holding each other's hands. Ino looked at the two happily. "Aww… How sweet..." Ino said.

Ino looked towards Shikamaru's blushing face. "Shikamaru, Let's have a date!" Ino asked him out.

Shikamaru looked at her seriously. "Whatever." He replied.

Ino jumps with joy and holds Shikamaru's hand. "YAY! Shikamaru's gonna have a date with me!" She squealed.

* * *

The two finally left, leaving Sakura and Tsunade alone in the office.

"Thank you so much, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said, bowing her head to respect the Hokage.

Tsunade gave her a kind smile. "You're welcome. But are you sure it's okay that Sasuke won't be with you for years?" She asked.

Sakura nodded. "It's okay. I know he'll be back for me… and for the village." Sakura replied.

Tsunade laughed and looks at the blue handkerchief with the Uchiha crest on it, being held by Sakura._ 'I knew that Sasuke loved her much as she loved him. That handkerchief seems to be owned previously by Sasuke.'_ She thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the forest nearby Oto, or the sound village, four sound ninjas are still traveling as the largest one of them, Jiroubou carries the barrel, where Sasuke was placed in. "I'm hungry…" He complained, and stopped for a while.

The other three stopped too. "What's the problem, Jiroubou?" Kidoumaru asked with one of his 6 arms folded on his chest.

Sakon and Tayuya both had huge sweat drops on their heads. They both pointed an apple tree nearby them. "Jiroubou, you moron! Can't you see that apple tree?" Tayuya complained. Sakon just nodded and sighed.

Jiroubou drops the barrel and luckily, Kidoumaru catches it with his strong 6 arms.

"Be careful with Sasuke-sama, Jiroubou." Kidoumaru told him, carrying the barrel carefully.

Jiroubou grabs 20 apples quickly on the tree and puts it on his shirt, making it like a basket. He grabs one and took a bite. "Mmm… tastes good…" he said as he felt the sweet, watery flavor of the apple.

Kidoumaru gets another one with his first right hand and took a bite. His eyes began to be happy. "Yum! What a delight! Come on, Sakon and Tayuya, aren't you hungry?" Kidoumaru "invited" them.

Sakon and Tayuya froze for a while. They looked to each other as if curious, so they grabbed an apple and eat. Kidoumaru places the barrel in the middle and Jiroubou places the other 16 apples at the top of the barrel, making it a table.

As they were enjoying the 8 apples they ate (Jiroubu ate 4…the others are only one, what a fatty), suddenly, the barrel made a mysterious sound, which is like a 'POP!'

The sound 4 stopped eating, as they grew curious and looks at the barrel.

'KABOOM!'

Then the barrel exploded and became pieces of junk.

"Sasuke-sama!" Sakon said, asking the others to bow. The sound 4 bowed again to the new cursed seal level 2 form of Sasuke, their leader.

Black-colored smoke came to them and what showed up is a boy with light-blue, long spiky hair, dark grey skin, weird Sharingan level3 eyes, and a black mark on his face. It was… the cursed seal level 2 form.

"Kukukukukukuku…" It laughed miserably like an evil man.

The sound 4 continued to bow; feeling scared of the scary form of Sasuke.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: Oops! I knew that the ending is quite freaky, but I want suspense, you know… It makes the story more exciting! I just hoped you reviewed the chapter and I'll try to update soon…

Aya: Greetings, here comes the sneak peek preview for the next chapter!

Sasuke: Not again!

Aya: Stop whining, I need to show the preview to make everyone know the summary of the next chapter entitled "Curiousity Kills the Cats"!

Sasuke: Why is the title like that?

Aya: It's because the sound 4 were curious about you and then they saw your fReAkY cursed seal level 2 form!

Sasuke: Even though I look like a gay in that form, I'm invincible… BWAHAHAHA! (Becomes cursed seal level 2 form)

Aya: Oh no! Freaky batty boy in rampage mode!

Sasuke: Kukukukukuku… (Runs to the sound 4 and beats them up)

Tayuya: AAAAHHH!

Sakon: Oh no! He's CRAZY! Ukon, wake up! We better activate the cursed seal now!

Ukon: ZZZZZZZ… (sleeps lazily behind Sakon)

Kidoumaru: Ouch! Sasuke-sama, snap out of it!

Jiroubou: But I just ate 4 apples… my day grew bad! (cries like a child)

Sasuke: Kukukukukuku! (Continues hurting the sound 4)

Aya: Well, what happened really was all about the cursed seal level 2 form of Sasuke seeing the sound 4. He grew crazy! Meanwhile, in Konoha… Sakura visits the abandoned apartment of Sasuke. She saw… something! You better guess! Read and Review Chapter 4 to find out! See you soon, Bye!


	4. Curiosity Kills the Cats!

**A/N:** Chapter 4 is finally updated! OOPS! Sorry, I just updated now… because I'm really busy for my Christmas fanfic, 'A Romantic Christmas' and my keyboard is broken… I just hope you'll like this chapter, and please review! I knew that my fic is just the same with the anime, but I also did a lot of changes… Chapter 1 and to is mainly based on the anime, but this chapter and the next chapters will be different… and don't you know that I really did my very best here, and I only receive only a few reviews… I really loved them not only because they inspire me, but also it makes me know you guys more and it encourages me to write the next chapters! Happy New Year everyone, I hope you'll review…

**NEW MINOR PAIRINGS FOR THE CHAPTER:** SakoTayu, TayuKimi

**FLASHBACK OF CHAPTER THREE:**

As they were enjoying the 8 apples they ate (Jiroubu ate 4…the others are only one, what a fatty), suddenly, the barrel made a mysterious sound, which is like a 'POP!'

The sound 4 stopped eating, as they grew curious and looks at the barrel.

'KABOOM!'

Then the barrel exploded and became pieces of junk.

"Sasuke-sama!" Sakon said, asking the others to bow. The sound 4 bowed again to the new cursed seal level 2 form of Sasuke, their leader.

Black-colored smoke came to them and what showed up is a boy with light-blue, long spiky hair, dark grey skin, weird Sharingan level3 eyes, and a black mark on his face. It was… the cursed seal level 2 form.

"Kukukukukukuku…" It laughed miserably like an evil man.

The sound 4 continued to bow; feeling scared of the scary form of Sasuke

* * *

Nothing is Impossible

By: Aya-angel-of-happiness

Chapter four: Curiosity Kills the Cats!

It was a tiring afternoon for the sound 4. Sasuke finally rose in the form of the cursed seal level 2. Sakon, Tayuya, Jiroubou and Kidoumaru were bowing down to him, but Sasuke just ignored their respect and gets annoyed at them.

"This is it? This is the cursed seal level 2?'' Sasuke asked, looking at his pointy sharp nails on his grey, big hands. He laughed and bat wings come out from his backside. "What power…'' He said and feeling amazed for his new power.

"Sasuke-sama!'' Sakon shouted.

Sasuke got annoyed at them. The ground starts grumbling like a hungry stomach. Sasuke flies like a bat and forms a familiar seal. His hands were starting to have lightning made of chakra coming out.

The sound 4 stands up and looks at Sasuke's cursed seal level 2 form with horror. Sasuke was flying at full speed and with lighting on his hands "Chidori!'' He growled like a wild lion, as he tried to hit the red-haired girl beside Sakon, who was known as Tayuya. Tayuya just closed her eyes with horror, but Sakon quickly moves in front of her to protect Tayuya's frail body.

The Chidori hits at Sakon's chest and blood spilled all over the forest. "Kukukukuku…'' Sasuke laughs again.

As Tayuya opens her hazelnut eyes, she saw a wounded Sakon in front of her. Tayuya was very shocked, that Sakon, a bad-mouthing guy like her protected her from Sasuke's chidori.

"Sakon, you idiot… don't you know you're going to die with your stupid twin brother if you do this?'' Tayuya complained, her eyes shaking with fear.

Sakon spitted blood and Ukon, who was behind him, was injured too. "Tayuya, you were my teammate… and friend. Even though you boss us around, I still learned to accept your bad-mouthing personality. Please, Tayuya… learn to change for the better.'' Sakon said, as his eyes were closing. Tayuya started to have tears coming out from her eyes. "If Kimimaro was here… Sakon… NO!'' she cried sadly, remembering a white-haired boy who was their former teammate who had a disease because of an unknown disease.

Jiroubou and Kidoumaru looked at Sakon sadly. Sasuke just laughed and attacked the two other boys with his sharp claws. "AHHHHHHHH!'' Jiroubou and Kidoumaru shouted with pain and gets unconscious in the ground. Sasuke laughed again as he saw them suffering.

"Jiroubou… Kidoumaru… no, I can't… I can't fight alone without them! I'm too weak!'' Tayuya cried, looking at the suffering men in front of her.

The cursed seal level 2 form of Sasuke walks nearer Tayuya. "Now, it's your turn to suffer!'' Sasuke shouted. Tayuya gets scared as she buries her head at Sakon's body, trembling with terror and fear of dying. "Stop it, you moron...'' Tayuya teased him.

Sasuke gets angrier at her and walked faster. Tayuya grew more scared to Sasuke as he gets quicker.

Suddenly, a white-haired, tall man came in front of Tayuya, blocking Sasuke for her. It was Kimimaro, the former leader of the Sound 5, the former 'dream container' of Orochimaru and who was suffering from an unknown sickness.

"Tayuya… try to support Sakon first, he's really injured while I handle this annoying boy.'' Kimimaro commanded her.

Tayuya nods her head and gets Sakon's arm, puts it around her back to support his unconscious body.

Sasuke gets annoyed at tried to hit Kimimaro. Luckily, Kimimaro blocked it quickly and attacks him with a sharp bone from his body. He was known as the survivor of the Kaguya clan, a clan that has a bloodline to control their bones.

Sasuke falls in the ground while shouting "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!''

Tayuya looked at Kimimaro, feeling amazed of his skill. "WOW! You stopped him!'' Tayuya said happily.

"So you're the new dream container of Orochimaru-sama…'' Kimimaro said.

Sasuke's cursed seal retreats and he was turning back to his handsome self again. He wakes up with his normal self again, looking horribly at his hands again. "That's… the cursed seal?'' He asked himself. Then he felt pain in his body. He coughed blood and lose consciousness.

Kimimaro grabs his body and puts it behind him, making a 'piggy-back ride' for him. "Wake the other two!'' Kimimaro commanded Tayuya, pointing at the unconscious Kidoumaru and Jiroubou.

Tayuya nodded and kicks the unconscious bodies of the two big guys. "Wake up, idiots! Let's head to Orochimaru-sama's castle, now!'' She shouted loudly and madly.

Jiroubou and Kidoumaru wakes up and stand up. "What happened? Oh, Kimimaro-sama!'' Kidoumaru said, looking straightly at Kimimaro.

Jiroubou heard his stomach grumble. "I'm hungry…'' he complained.

Tayuya slaps his head, while carrying Sakon's body "Stop it, you pig!'' Tayuya shouted again.

Then the sound 4 walked straight to Orochimaru's castle, getting ready to end their tiring mission.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the village of Konoha, Sakura was walking alone in the road again. She seems to be going in the former apartment of Sasuke, where he abandoned all his things he used in Konoha. _'I better head to Sasuke-kun's apartment… maybe I'll find something there…'_ Sakura thought, as he enters the apartment of Sasuke.

It was dark, quiet, scary and almost empty. Sakura looks around and saw nothing but his bed, sofas and television. She walks near the cabinet, and examines it. She saw a paper stuck there. It was written in blue ink. It says…

_Sasuke, or myself should…  
__Don't forget to be nice to Sakura…  
__When its March 28 next year, greet Sakura "Happy Birthday… I love you, Sakura''  
__and kiss her forehead, if you can…_

_When you're tired of training, just ask her for a date…  
_…_but if you're shy, just talk to her… or reject her_

_ARGH! Stop being romantic, Sasuke!_

Sakura giggled a bit as she read the note. _'Aww… he rejects me 'cause he's so shy!'_ she thought. She opens the cabinet and saw no clothes anymore but only hangers. Sakura looks below and saw a mysterious picture hidden below the picture frame of his team.

'What is this…' she thought, removing the picture frame that was put down by Sasuke. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the picture…

…It was the picture of Sasuke with her when he was just 8 years old, but she's 7. Sakura was beside Sasuke, who was hugging her with a cute blush on his cheeks. Then below the picture was a paper stuck. It was written on black ink and a childish handwriting. It says…

_I love you, Sakura_

_Written by: Uchiha Sasuke, 8 years old_

Sakura blushed as she glanced at the picture. "Why, Sasuke-kun? Why didn't you just tell me 5 years ago about this?'' she asked. 'And I also remember this…' she thought, closing her eyes as she reflects about the past.

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was dismissal time at the ninja academy. Eight-year-old Sasuke was alone behind the tree, looking straight at the seven-year-old Sakura picking flowers from the field. His face was turning red like a tomato, and he was holding five daffodils on his hand. _'Sakura…'_ he thought shyly, slowly walking nearer her.

Sakura sensed the presence of a young raven-haired boy behind her. She saw him holding 5 daffodils on his hands.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?'' Sakura asked, while picking small flowers and putting them in a basket she's holding.

Sasuke carefully hands her over the 5 flowers he was holding, while blushing shyly. "Hello, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. Umm… Sakura… I just want to… umm… give you these flowers.'' He said gently.

Sakura gets the flowers from him, with a light red shade on her cheeks. "You know my name… and Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura replied.

Sasuke smiled at her, but suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. "Sasuke! We're going home!'' It was Uchiha Mikoto, his mother, calling him from a short distance. Sasuke looked at Sakura and gave her a sweet embrace.

"Sakura, I'm leaving now… so please take care of yourself. I promise to be a good friend to you.'' Sasuke said.

Then Sasuke's mother came with a camera. "OH, Sasuke! You found a new friend… so I'll take a picture of you two. You looked so cute together!'' His mother said.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the camera until Sasuke's mother was dome taking their cute picture being friends that time. It was a memorable picture to both of them…

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Then I remember how we met… so Sasuke-kun… loves me? Is it really true? But why does he stay quiet all the time I'm with him?'' Sakura asked herself. She puts back the picture in the empty closet, with tears flowing from her eyes.

_'I always thought that he didn't understand me, but I was really wrong. He cares for me… he loved me, not Ino, not Hinata, not other girls but me… he's mine…'_ she thought, wiping her tears with that handkerchief again.

She looked at the handkerchief once more. 'Whenever I wipe my tears with this, I feel that he's just here beside me, comforting me from crying.' She thought.

Sakura closes Sasuke's former closet and walks away from his apartment. She looks towards her wristwatch. It says 5:00 PM, which made her sigh._ 'Oh no, my parents should be worried about me now…'_ she thought. She walks away alone, reminiscing about her past moments with Uchiha Sasuke, the boy she loved…

But then, a cloaked man walked towards her. He was wearing a straw hat that makes bell-like sounds. He showed his face, which looked like Sasuke's face, but with marks on the face and a longer hair. "You're Haruno Sakura, right?'' He asked with his low voice.

Sakura's eyes widened and the mysterious man walked away from her. "Uchiha… Itachi, Sasuke's brother? That's the man Sasuke-kun wanted to kill…'' Sakura whispered to herself. She felt tenser than ever, sweats are falling down from her head. 'Oh no… he knows about me… that means my parents… NO!' She thought. Then she ran as fast as she could, feeling worried about her parents…

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

A/N: HEY, I ended it up with suspense again, but I will really make the next chapter better and I wonder why I always receive few reviews… maybe the first chapter is not that nice, ehehehe… but it's okay… I'll just do my best soon and just enjoy myself.

Okay, I'm really running out of time so I'll make the preview short…

In the next chapter, Sakura grew lonelier because of a tragic incident, while Sasuke and the sound 5 finally arrived at Orochimaru's castle. How will Sasuke react when he finally arrived there? Read AND Review to find out…

Sasuke: What a bad start to me… Sakura isn't here with me… WAHHHHH!

Aya: Shut up… I'm too busy…

_PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU WON'T, I won't update… but if you really don't like, it's okay I'm not begging you... I know that the first 3 chapters are boring because it's based on the anime, but I promise I'll make it different next time, and I hope some will add this story to their favorites list… Thanks for the few who supported me…_


	5. Living Alone

**A/N:** Chapter 5 is finally here… sorry for the long wait again, because it's the 3rd quarter exams in my school and finally, it's done! Only 3 days for exams… but so tiring… ARRGH! I need to study first, because I don't wanna end up having a failing grade… I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**FLASHBACK OF CHAPTER FOUR:**

A cloaked man walked towards Sakura. He was wearing a straw hat that makes bell-like sounds. He showed his face, which looked like Sasuke's face, but with marks on the face and a longer hair. "You're Haruno Sakura, right?'' He asked with his low voice.

Sakura's eyes widened and the mysterious man walked away from her. "Uchiha… Itachi, Sasuke's brother? That's the man Sasuke-kun wanted to kill…'' Sakura whispered to herself. She felt tenser than ever, sweats are falling down from her head. 'Oh no… he knows about me… that means my parents… NO!' She thought. Then she ran as fast as she could, feeling worried about her parents…

**NOTE: The rating will go up because of violence in the later chapters. But don't worry; violence is included in NARUTO right? I'm just following the rules; don't be scared in the rating.

* * *

**

Nothing is Impossible

By: Aya-angel-of-happiness

Chapter four: Living Alone

The sky is getting dark, as the moon starts to show up in the dark blue sky. Sakura was running at full speed, as she hurried herself to go home. Tears begun to fall from her emerald eyes as she remembers Sasuke and feeling worried about her parents. 'I just hope I'm not too late…' Sakura thought.

Finally, she arrived at her medium-sized house on the busy streets of Konoha. People were still shopping for dinner, while some plays outdoor games. She looked at the window; it was dark, as if they were no people inside. Her eyes widened with fear and her frail body trembled as she felt that her parents were not there. She reaches the doorknob with her hand, trying to open the door.

"Dad? Mom? Are you there?" Sakura begun to talk as she opened the door. She heard nothing but the silence of her dark, empty-like house. She walked slowly inside, and still, heard nothing but silence. Usually, her mother always greets her when she gets inside the house.

Feeling anxious, she hurried towards the kitchen. "Mom, Dad! Where on earth were you?" Sakura cried. Tears can't stop falling from her eyes.

As she step the floor she seem to feel something liquid she stepped. She looked below the floor and saw a red fluid spilled on the floor. Her eyes shivered with fear. "Blood? NO!" She cried. She looked around the place and saw two figures lying on the blood-stained room. She walked towards them, until she recognized their familiar faces.

Sakura trembled with fear and sadness. More tears came out from her puffy eyes. "No, my parents… were killed…" she whispered sadly. She fell to the floor, just like Sasuke when he lost his parents. "Why…" She cried softly as she begun to close her eyes.

Suddenly, she wiped her tears. Her sad face becomes an angry one, like she was seeking something cold, revenge, like Sasuke. She stood up and her hands became fists. Her blood was boiling, as she was getting angrier. "Uchiha Itachi… I… will kill you!" she howled with anger. She was sounding like Uchiha Sasuke, when his clan was massacred and when he started his revenge.

She walks out of the house, with a very bad mood. "I am an avenger! I'm not weak anymore!" Sakura chanted on the moonlight.

* * *

A blond-haired girl looked towards her as she hears those words. She was very familiar to Sakura, as her best friend, Yamanaka Ino. "Whoa, Sakura… stop acting like that idiot Sasuke…" Ino told her, while laughing.

Sakura begun to cry again as she run towards Ino and wraps her arms around her. "Ino, it's you! I thought I was alone again, but you were there for me!" Sakura cried.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Hmm… Why are you acting so dramatic ever since Sasuke left?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked towards the night sky and freed herself from Ino. "My parents… are gone. They were killed by Uchiha Itachi…" Sakura replied sadly.

Ino's eyes widened with surprise. "WHAT? You mean… they were killed by Itachi, that stupid idiot? Sheesh, I didn't even hear your parents scream when they die." Ino said with humor, trying to make Sakura laugh.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun told me that his brother can do some dangerous genjutsus to kill many enemies at once." Sakura said.

Ino giggled. "Then why don't you call Tsunade-sama to inform her about this? And if you want, you can stay in my house instead of living alone." Ino said, trying to cheer Sakura up.

Sakura looked at her aquamarine eyes, as her face lit up. She smiled again. "Ino, you're getting better now. Yeah, let's go to Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Orochimaru's castle, the sound five, and Sasuke were finally there. Orochimaru was very happy.

"Kimimaro, you did a good job. But why are those four injured, especially Sakon?" Orochimaru said, as he looked at the very handsome face of the unconscious Sasuke. He strokes his hands gently to Sasuke's tender, almost perfect, handsome face. "And Sasuke-kun looks more handsome as time comes." Orochimaru said.

Tayuya drop Sakon's body carefully to the stone bed of his room, her face as sad as Sakura's. "Sakon… He was hurt because he protected me from the cursed seal level 2 form of Sasuke, who attacked us." Tayuya replied. Tears were flowing down from her eyes.

Kimimaro looked at Tayuya and drops Sasuke's unconscious body to the stone bed on an empty, dark room reserved for Sasuke. Then he walked towards her. "Don't worry, Sakon will be fine. Kabuto-sensei can heal him." Kimimaro said. Tayuya's face turned light red as Kimimaro cheered her up a bit. "Yeah, I just hope so." Tayuya replied.

Suddenly, a grey-haired medical nin named Yakushi Kabuto came. He was the right-hand man of Orochimaru. He was holding plasters for Sakon's wounds. He looked towards Tayuya and handed her the plasters. "Tayuya, you better try to put these plasters to support Sakon's wounds. I'm too busy, I can't heal him yet." Kabuto said.

Tayuya gets the plasters and she removes Sakon's upper clothes and tried to put the plasters on it to stop him from bleeding. "I just hope he's not dead yet…" Tayuya whispered softly.

Kimimaro looked at her, feeling pity for the lonely bad-mouthed girl. Sakon was her best friend, and she likes bad mouthing very much but she's acting strange when she felt sadness and loneliness. "Tayuya, don't be too pessimistic. I know how important Sakon is in your life… but please don't overdo it." Kimimaro said.

* * *

At the dark room, Orochimaru and Kabuto were watching over the unconscious body of Sasuke. Orochimaru saw some sweats falling down from Sasuke's head. "Oh, Sasuke-kun is feeling hot. And I hope he'll regain consciousness." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto puts a big candle on the room, lighting up the dark room. "He will regain consciousness…As I can see on his face." Kabuto replied.

Suddenly, Sasuke begins to open his eyes, seeing nothing but the light of the candle, and two familiar persons. "Where am I?" He asked. He saw Orochimaru and Kabuto looking at him.

Orochimaru laughed. "Sasuke-kun, you're here now, in my castle." Orochimaru replied.

Kabuto smiled, and walked nearer Sasuke. "Yeah, and I'm actually one of Orochimaru-sama's subordinates." Kabuto said.

Sasuke's face turned serious and he rises up from the bed. He wiped the sweats from his perspiration, and removes his shirt gently. "It's so hot here." Sasuke said.

Orochimaru laughed, walked nearer Sasuke and strokes his sweaty half-naked body. "You're so hot, Sasuke-kun." He said.

Kabuto laughed a bit. "Orochimaru-sama, stop acting like a girl!" Kabuto told him.

Orochimaru laughs again and touches Sasuke's face. "I'm just joking. I just can't resist his handsome face." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke gets annoyed and walked out of the room. "Stop it. I just want to go out for some fresh air." Sasuke said calmly.

Kabuto laughs. "HAHAHA! I told you that you shouldn't act like a girl!" Kabuto said.

Orochimaru sweat dropped anime style.

* * *

Sasuke walks outside the castle, just wearing his white shorts and ninja sandals. He looked around the dark place and he saw a pink tree. Tears began to run down on his cheeks, as he remembers the woman he loved, Haruno Sakura. "Sakura…" He whispered gently. He walked nearer the tree and watch its pink leaves falling as the breezy evening wind blew. He showed a rare smile and closed his eyes as he remembers Sakura…

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was midnight at Konoha. Two figures were standing nearby the exit, as Sasuke leaves Konoha. Sakura tried her best to make Sasuke not to go

Sasuke grew guiltier. "We all begin new paths… from here and out. I can't become like you or Naruto.'' Sasuke replied, his voice becoming more gentle than usual.

Sakura' felt lonelier than usual. Her sadness increased. "I… I love you with all my heart! I will do anything for you! Everyday will be memorable… so don't leave! If you can't stay, take me with you.'' Sakura cried, confessing all her feelings for Sasuke.

The moon shines again, showing the two's attractive faces.

Sasuke smirked, and looked towards Sakura's face full of tears. "You really are annoying.'' Sasuke said, showing a fake but handsome smile to Sakura, walking away from her.

_'I'm sorry, I need to go, Sakura. Take care of yourself, I know you're strong. Goodbye.'_ He thought.

Sakura was surprised. She knew he would say this to her. "Don't leave me! If you do, I'll shout at the top of my lungs.'' she cried loudly.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

A cherry blossom petal dropped on Sasuke's bare chest, and Sasuke holds it with his pale hand. "Sakura… I… miss you… I wish you were here." Sasuke whispered.

Unexpectedly, Jiroubu goes out and sees Sasuke nearby the cherry blossom tree. "Sasuke-sama! Dinner is ready! Don't stay alone in the dark…" Jiroubu shouted loudly.

Sasuke looked towards him and showed a fake smile. "Okay, I'll go…" Sasuke replied gently. Rapidly, a picture of Sakura shows up on his mind. 'Love is patient. I'll do anything to be strong enough to protect Sakura…' Sasuke thought, as he walked inside the underground, dark castle.

* * *

At the Hokage's office, Sakura told the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, about the sudden death of her parents.

"Tsunade-sama, my parents were dead…" Sakura said.

Tsunade's eyes widened with surprise and her hand hits the table loudly. "WHAT? WHO WOULD KILL THEM?" She shouted loudly.

Ino sweat dropped anime style. "An ugly man…" Ino joked.

"It's Uchiha Itachi… I saw him walking around the village, on the way near my house." Sakura said.

Tsunade looked at Shizune, her right-hand girl. "Shizune, call the ANBU to bury their bodies!" Tsunade commanded.

Shizune smiled. "Yes, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune replied while walking outside the office.

Tsunade punched the wall hardly. "Uchiha Itachi… Sasuke's older brother, eh? So he's trying to plan something again…" Tsunade said angrily.

Ino's eyes widened with surprise. _'Tsunade-sama sure is so scary when she gets angry…'_ Ino thought.

Tsunade looked at Sakura's sad face. "As for you, you should stay at Ino's house. It's better than living alone, feeling nothing but loneliness." Tsunade said.

Ino winked her eye. "I told you! Just stay at our house!" Ino said happily.

Sakura showed a fake smile and nodded at Ino. "Okay, then! Thank you so much, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said, bowing down to the fifth Hokage for respect.

Tsunade waved goodbye to the two, as they left the office peacefully.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: I'm so sorry about the rating, okay? At least I followed the rules! Please review if you want! And don't give me bad reviews, please… I promise to update soon! See ya soon, bye!


	6. The Avengers

**A/N:** OOPS… sorry for the very LONG WAIT… I'm so flooded with work! Arrgh! I need to update sooner for Chapter 7 and I hope you'll bear with me and enjoy this chappie… thanks for supporting me and I'm sorry for slow updates…

Notes:

"**_TEXT!"_** – Inner Sakura's dialogue

**FLASHBACK OF CHAPTER FIVE:**

At the Hokage's office, Sakura told the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, about the sudden death of her parents.

"Tsunade-sama, my parents were dead…" Sakura said.

Tsunade's eyes widened with surprise and her hand hits the table loudly. "WHAT? WHO WOULD KILL THEM?" She shouted loudly.

Ino sweat dropped anime style. "An ugly man…" Ino joked.

"It's Uchiha Itachi… I saw him walking around the village, on the way near my house." Sakura said.

Tsunade looked at Shizune, her right-hand girl. "Shizune, call the ANBU to bury their bodies!" Tsunade commanded.

Shizune smiled. "Yes, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune replied while walking outside the office.

Tsunade punched the wall hardly. "Uchiha Itachi… Sasuke's older brother, eh? So he's trying to plan something again…" Tsunade said angrily.

Ino's eyes widened with surprise. 'Tsunade-sama sure is so scary when she gets angry…' Ino thought.

Tsunade looked at Sakura's sad face. "As for you, you should stay at Ino's house. It's better than living alone, feeling nothing but loneliness." Tsunade said.

Ino winked her eye. "I told you! Just stay at our house!" Ino said happily.

Sakura showed a fake smile and nodded at Ino. "Okay, then! Thank you so much, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said, bowing down to the fifth Hokage for respect.

Tsunade waved goodbye to the two, as they left the office peacefully.

* * *

Nothing is Impossible

By: Aya-angel-of-happiness

Chapter six: The Avengers

The evening sky was dark, especially inside Orochimaru's castle…

After dinner time, Sasuke walked back outside immediately and looked for the Cherry Blossom tree he saw a few moments ago.

Orochimaru paused for a while and stared coldly at his subordinate Kabuto. "Kabuto, why is Sasuke-kun going outside?" Orochimaru asked.

Kabuto smirked, as he fixes his glasses as usual. "I'll go look." Kabuto said. He grabbed a flashlight on the wooden cabinet.

Orochimaru made a 'snakey smile' as he looked at Kabuto. "Make sure he won't away, Kabuto…" He requested him.

Kabuto nodded his head and walked outside the dark castle, with a bright flashlight on his strong hand.

He saw Sasuke staring at the Cherry Blossom tree which was planted near the castle. Kabuto laughed a bit and ran towards him. "Sasuke-kun… why are you staring at that tree?" He asked kindly.

As Sasuke showed his face, Kabuto saw some tears flowing from his onyx eyes. "Kabuto, I… missed Sakura… and my friends. Tomorrow is already Valentine's Day… but… I can't spend it here." Sasuke replied.

Kabuto smiled at him. "I know how much you feel, but it's forbidden to talk about friends inside Orochimaru-sama's castle." He said.

Sasuke walked slowly, as he goes inside the castle, and wiping his crystal clear tears. "It's okay. I can hide my feelings." Sasuke said softly.

Kabuto followed his way, feeling pity to the prodigy. 'Poor Sasuke, I better train him someday. He's an avenger… he needs to be strong enough, so I really need to teach him some strong techniques with Orochimaru-sama.' He thought.

Sasuke went inside his room and took a precious relax. Kabuto followed him, which made him quite annoyed.

"Stop following me." He said coldly.

Kabuto handed him a piece of paper, a pencil and an envelope. "If you want to send your dear Sakura a letter for Valentine's Day, you better write it here and let me send it to Konoha." He replied.

Sasuke smiled and hid it on the wooden closet beside his stone, uncomfortable bed. "But how will you send it?" He asked.

Kabuto laughed a bit. "Through my disguises!" he joked, trying to make the Uchiha laugh.

Sasuke just showed a fake smile and looked towards Sakura's picture hidden below his pillow. "Sakura…" He whispered sadly.

Kabuto walked going outside and looked for his master. "Sasuke-kun, don't be a spoiled brat. Orochimaru-sama will punish you harshly." He said, while closing Sasuke's room door.

Sasuke looked towards the dark sky and remembers a picture of his brother Itachi, who massacred their clan, on his mind. Sasuke trembled with anger and threw a stone outside the window. "Damn you, Itachi. I am an avenger… My dream is to kill Itachi and to restore my clan. My dream is not to have happiness, but having vengeance." He said to himself and lay down on his hard, uncomfortable stone bed.

* * *

Back to Konoha, the village Sasuke betrayed, at the Yamanaka residence, two ladies, Sakura and Ino were sitting on a comfortable bed talking about girly stuff. Sakura's things were finally put on the cabinets. And now, Ino was staring on the fashionable clothes of her friend, her eyes starry as the night sky.

"WOW! Your pink dress is so cute! Those glitters, that cute flower design and oh! With that oh-so beautiful aquamarine necklace! Too bad I wasn't born in March to have that…" Ino said cheerfully.

Suddenly, Ino saw a blue handkerchief on Sakura's suitcase. She gasped and laughed like a child. "HAHAHAHAHA! What the heck is this stupid blue handkerchief doing here, Sakura?" Ino asked her.

Sakura looked at the aquamarine necklace and the blue handkerchief sadly, and then she saw a picture of Sasuke on her mind. "Sasuke-kun…" She whispered sadly. Tears began to flow from Sakura's emerald eyes. Ino raised an eyebrow and touched her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, feeling concerned on the pink-haired kunoichi.

Sakura just can't stop crying as she holds the blue handkerchief and the necklace, as she starts reminiscing…

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was Valentine's Day at Konoha. Everyone seems to be happy, especially Sakura. She jumped with joy and shouted, "YIPEEEEE! It's a day of love!" She shouted cheerfully.

Suddenly, something beside her started to get crazy again, commonly called, Inner Sakura. "**_HELL YEAH! I should get a gift for Sasuke-kun!" _**She shouted like a maniac.

Sakura walked around the streets and suddenly saw Sasuke sitting on a bench, seem to hold a very small box and his face hidden by his raven, spiky hair.

Sakura cheered with joy and ran towards his place.

"**_WAI! NOW IT'S MY CHANCE!"_** Inner Sakura reacted again.

She sat quickly beside him and fixed herself. Sasuke looked at her shyly; and his face was as red as a tomato.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun! Happy valentine's day!" Sakura greeted him.

Sasuke showed his super cute blushing face to her and showed up the small heart-shaped box to her.

"Hey, who will you give that box for?" Sakura asked curiously.

Sasuke's face turned redder and gave it to her. "I… will… give this to… you…" He said slowly while he trembles of nervousness.

Sakura cheered with joy. "YIPEE! DOMO ARIGATOU, SASUKE-KUN!" She shouted cheerfully and kissed his cheek quickly.

Sasuke showed her his rare and very handsome, irresistible face. "Happy valentine's day, Sakura…" He said shyly.

She opened the box carefully and suddenly saw an aquamarine placed in a golden necklace.

Sakura cried tears of joy and hugged Sasuke. "Thank you so much! I love you!" She shouted happily.

Sasuke just smiled at her and blushed again. "Sakura, my dear friend…" he whispered at her.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Sakura just can't stop crying. "Ino, that necklace and that handkerchief… was given by… Sasuke-kun." She cried sadly. Ino gave her a friendly hug to comfort her, but still it wasn't enough for Sakura.

"Hey, stop it already, he's gone… I hate him! C'mon… stop crying!" Ino told her, trying to calm her down.

All of a sudden, Sakura wipes her tears, using Sasuke's handkerchief, which made Ino release her from hugging.

"Ino, Flying is impossible for humans, right?" Sakura asked.

Ino nodded her head. "Well, duh… we don't have wings." She replied.

"Well, Sasuke's and my love is so impossible, like flying…" Sakura said.

Ino sighed. "Hey, it's almost Valentine's day; don't be so pessimistic! Maybe someday you'll meet coincidentally… 'cause you and Sasuke were meant to be together!" Ino said cheerfully.

Sakura sighed and crossed her arms. "I… hope so." She replied.

Suddenly, Ino heard a familiar voice outside. "INO! Guide the flower shop! A lot of people are here for the Valentine's day tomorrow!" It was her father. Ino's sweat dropped and walked outside the room.

Sakura looked at the dark sky outside the window and remembers a picture of Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi, who also massacred her family and left her alone. "Tomorrow will be the worst Valentine's day ever…" Sakura said, feeling pessimistic again. Sakura quivered with anger and throws a stone outside the window. "Damn you, Itachi. I am an avenger… My dream is to kill Itachi and to avenge my clan. My dream is not only to have happiness, but also vengeance…" She said to herself and lay down to her comfortable, soft bed.

* * *

Meanwhile at an unknown place, where the Akatsuki stays…

Itachi was there, having a simple dinner celebration at that place. "Hooray for Uchiha Itachi!" Kisame shouted with joy, as they cheered the cups of wine. Itachi smirked and drinks his wine. "The useless Haruno clan was almost dead… and there's only a super-weak girl named Haruno Sakura… the only love of my weak brother, Sasuke." Itachi said.

The other Akatsuki members laughed like maniacs and continued drinking their wines.

"Muahahahaha! They can't even beat me with their useless powers combined!" He yelled arrogantly.

"They're both maniacal avengers now! But they can't beat me! MWAHAHAHAHA!" He shouted like a maniac on the night. The other Akatsuki members also laughed like maniacs.

The Akatsuki can't stop cheering for Itachi's success… while at Orochimaru's castle, it's still very dark as the time passes the whole night. At Sakon's room…

* * *

Tayuya and Kimimaro were still watching over to Sakon until now, which made Tayuya cry a bit.

"Please, Sakon! Don't leave us… You're my best friend!" Tayuya cried.

Kimimaro touched her shoulder and looked towards Sakon. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. I can see him breathing now." He said.

Tayuya wiped her tears and looked at Sakon. He was already breathing and regaining consciousness. "Sakon…" She said.

Sakon finally opened her eyes. "Tayuya…" he whispered to her.

Tayuya cried tears with joy, went towards Sakon and wrapped her arms around him. "Sakon!" She cried with joy.

Sakon smiled towards her and hugged her back. "It's okay now, Tayuya. I'm still here… I'm not dead." He said, wiping Tayuya's tears.

"Fucking tears… I promise not to cry anymore… like when I was a damn kid!" Tayuya said.

Sakon laughed a bit and Tayuya laughed. "I'm so happy you're not damn dead! Or else this will be a fucking day for me! Tomorrow is Valentine's day, what will you give me!" Tayuya shouted happily.

Sakon just smiled at her. "Nothing. It's forbidden to love here in Orochimaru-sama's castle." He replied.

Tayuya blushed as she looked at Kimimaro. She went nearer Sakon and tried to whisper on his ear. "Umm… Sakon, what will I give to Kimimaro?" She asked.

Sakon sighed. 'Man, too bad I loved Tayuya but she loves Kimimaro… sigh… I guess I better help her out.' He thought.

"Okay, Tayuya… don't worry, just greet him while Orochimaru-sama is away…" Sakon replied. Tayuya giggled and hugs Sakon. "You're really my best friend! I'm so fucking happy!" She shouted, showing off her bad-mouthed personality.

Kimimaro just stared at Sakon and Tayuya having their crazy friendship moments. 'What a touching friendship…' he thought calmly and walked outside the room.

Outside, he saw Kabuto sitting on a chair. "How's Sakon?" He asked.

Kimimaro smiled. "He's okay, where's Orochimaru-sama?" he replied.

Kabuto pointed at the living room and Kimimaro walked towards it.

Orochimaru saw him and slurped his disgusting tongue. "Kimimaro… what's wrong?" He asked.

Kimimaro walked towards him and bowed his head. "Orochimaru-sama…" He said.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow to him and slurped his tongue again. "What?" He asked again.

Kimimaro stared at him for a while and took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama… It's about what I feel about someone you really admire.' He thought as he closed his eyes for a while…

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

A/N: I'll try to update soon and I promise I will finish this… I hope you'll review… I ABSOLUTELY NEED REVIEWS… too bad I only received a few… Anyway, what will Kimimaro tell Orochimaru? Read to find out and wait! In the next chapter, it will be full of Action. (Guess Who) VS Kimimaro! How about Sakura, what will happen to her? Wait for Chapter 7! 


	7. The Worst Valentine’s Day

**A/N:** Finally, I updated Chapter 7 as soon as possible, but I'm really busy today, maybe I can finish this after a month… Ahhhhhh… Valentine's day in Oto and Konoha, but I'm not really good timing now because Valentine's day is done already! And I'm very happy that love is in the air… Too bad, I don't have a valentine… I'm only 14! Turning 15 on May! Well, too bad also for this fanfic, it was Feb. 14, but then it was the worst valentine's day for Sasuke, because of missing Sakura and another reason… what is it? Read and please Review this Chapter… having few reviews discourages me to put this on Hiatus… but I tell you… the future chapters will be better!

**FLASHBACK OF CHAPTER SIX:**

Kimimaro just stared at Sakon and Tayuya having their crazy friendship moments. 'What a touching friendship…' he thought calmly and walked outside the room.

Outside, he saw Kabuto sitting on a chair. "How's Sakon?" He asked.

Kimimaro smiled. "He's okay, where's Orochimaru-sama?" he replied.

Kabuto pointed at the living room and Kimimaro walked towards it.

Orochimaru saw him and slurped his disgusting tongue. "Kimimaro… what's wrong?" He asked.

Kimimaro walked towards him and bowed his head. "Orochimaru-sama…" He said.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow to him and slurped his tongue again. "What?" He asked again.

Kimimaro stared at him for a while and took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama… It's about what I feel about someone you really admire.' He thought as he closed his eyes for a while…

* * *

Nothing is Impossible

By: Aya-angel-of-happiness

Chapter seven: The Worst Valentine's Day

Kimimaro paused and opens his eyes. He looked towards his master and took a bow for respect. "I'm so sorry, Orochimaru-sama…" He said sadly.

Orochimaru laughed a bit as he looked at his former dream container, Kimimaro. "What's wrong?" He asked to him.

Kimimaro gulped. "It's about Uchiha Sasuke…" He replied nervously.

Orochimaru grew more curious and slurped his tongue again. "How about Sasuke-kun?" He asked again.

Kimimaro sighed and stared at his master's evil, snake-like eyes. "Well, he's now your 'dream container' but how about me? Why are you now 'patronizing' this naïve young man like him!" Kimimaro replied.

Orochimaru laughed like a maniac. "Kukukuku… Kimimaro, don't you know that the dream container is just a puppet to me? You just join the Sound 5 and have freedom… Dream containers are just puppets for fights and I will take over their body, as a puppet. Kimimaro, you're lucky to be free…" Orochimaru discussed at him.

Kimimaro's hands turned into fists. He showed a fake smile to Orochimaru. "Hn. Fine… I'll go to bed." He replied with his soft voice.

At Kimimaro's bedroom, which was FAR different for Sasuke's bedroom; the bed is comfortable, almost soft, even though there's only a small pillow. He lied on it and gets a bit angry at Sasuke. 'That naïve Sasuke… he's too young to sacrifice his body to Orochimaru-sama… I swear… I'll kill that boy tomorrow… it will be his worst Valentine's day… ever!' he thought angrily. Kimimaro was jealous of Sasuke, VERY jealous… then he burrowed under the blanket, and started to enter his sleep mode.

* * *

It was the next day at the village of Oto. Obviously, this day is already Valentine's Day but in Oto, it seems that this day is just an ordinary sunny day. At a darkened room at the underground Orochimaru's castle, the raven-haired Sasuke opens his eyes, but he just can't see a little light from the small window. He sighed and looked at his sweaty, half-naked body, which made him remember the fangirls squealing while staring at his oh-so-hot body. He smirked.

"Hn. I'm happy that the fangirls aren't here but Sa—" Suddenly he paused for a while and remembers a picture of a crying Sakura on his mind. He looked at the calendar, and he knew it was Valentine's day, which was Sakura's favorite day. He felt so sad and lonely as if his heart was breaking into pieces, as he knew he can't spend this romantic day with her.

"Sakura…" He whispered her name. Then all he heard was nothing but the wind and the beautiful birds chirping sadly. Suddenly, a cherry blossom petal flew with the air and dropped itself in Sasuke's bare chest. Tears started to flow from Sasuke's eyes. He wiped his tears quickly and hits the firm hall with his fists.

"Damn me! Why can't I stop crying? I know how I missed Sakura… but I shouldn't be a crybaby because I am not a little boy anymore!" He shouted angrily. He sighed again and stands up from his stone bed. _'Damn it… This will be my worst valentine's day ever… because Sakura is not here to bring me happiness and love!'_ he thought sadly.

Then he heard a loud knock from the door. "Sasuke! This is really important!" Kimimaro shouted furiously. Sasuke showed a fake smile, grabs his shirt and dressed up. He walked through the door, and outside he saw Kimimaro with a very scary and furious face.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Kimimaro replied nothing but he grabbed his pointed bone as a sword.

"It's Valentine's Day, Kimimaro-san… you shouldn't be killing me." Sasuke said like a friend and showed a fake smile.

"Hmph. There's no Valentine's Day here, Sasuke, you child… And let's have a battle outside." Kimimaro replied wrathfully.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'What's wrong with you? I didn't do anything wrong." Sasuke told him.

Kimimaro gets angrier and suddenly attacks Sasuke with that bone-sword. "JUST GO!" He shouted again.

Suddenly, a happy Tayuya interrupts and smiled at Kimimaro. "Hey, it's Valentine's day, Kimimaro!" Tayuya shouted sweetly.

Then Sakon walked towards her. "Tayuya, don't you know that there's no such thing as Valentine's Day here at Oto?" Sakon whispered to her ear.

Tayuya sweatdropped. "Oh… yeah, I just heard it from foreigners who came here a few years ago that today is a day of love. But love is not really my passion, Sakon." Tayuya replied.

Kimimaro glared furiously at the two. "Shut up, Tayuya and Sakon. We're having a fight later." Kimimaro said.

* * *

The two "dream containers" walked outside the underground castle and began to look at each other. Sasuke grew sadder and tears started to flow down from his eyes again. "Why, Kimimaro-san? Why are you doing this on this day? Don't you know how I missed Sakura, my love?" Sasuke cried.

Kimimaro laughed evilly. "Fufufufu… I don't care of your love life… because LOVE IS FORBIDDEN HERE!" He shouted and started to attack Sasuke again.

Sasuke tried to defend himself by crossing his raised arms. "Stop this, Kimimaro-san! Are you just jealous that Orochimaru liked me!" Sasuke asked.

Kimimaro grew angrier and hits Sasuke's stomach with his fists, which made Sasuke cough blood. "Yes, but don't say that! I WILL ALWAYS REMAIN IN OROCHIMARU-SAMA'S HEART!" Kimimaro shouted again.

Suddenly, Kabuto interrupts and tried to hold both Kimimaro and Sasuke's hands. "Stop this fight, now… or else Orochimaru-sama—" The sentence was cut and their master Orochimaru came there. Kabuto bowed himself on the ground. "I am sorry; Orochimaru-sama, but Kimimaro-kun and Sasuke-kun are fighting for a specific reason." Kabuto said respectfully.

Kimimaro gulped and tears started to flow down from his lime green eyes. "I'm very sorry… Orochimaru-sama… I didn't mean to do this." He said, bowing his head down to respect him.

Sasuke sighed and just walked, going inside the castle again. Thinking about Kimimaro, he paused and tilted his head towards the crying Kimimaro. "It's not your fault, but it's nobody's fault." Sasuke said.

Orochimaru walked towards Kimimaro and strokes his hands to his face. Kabuto laughed silently. _'Here we go again…'_ he thought.

"Kimimaro, you will always have a place in my heart. Don't be jealous on Sasuke-kun, but you're free, like the flower you saw years ago." Orochimaru said. Kimimaro's face turns red like what happened years ago. Kabuto sighed and laughed a bit again.

Sakon and Tayuya laughed like hell as they hold their shoulders. "HAHAHAHAHA! KIMIMARO IS A GAY! GAAAAAAYYYY!" They shouted noisily.

Orochimaru made a deadly glare at the two. "Sakon, Tayuya… You two should be inside like Jiroubou and Kidoumaru and don't tease Kimimaro like that!" Orochimaru told them.

Sakon and Tayuya sweatdropped and walked going inside the castle. Sasuke walked towards Kabuto and asked, "Why is Kimimaro jealous at me?"

Kabuto smiled at him and looked towards Kimimaro. "Kimimaro is really obedient to his master, and he, like you, also lost his family and clan, so he hated to be alone like you. But I'm sure he'll be really nice to you if he will just cool down." Kabuto replied.

Sasuke looked at Kimimaro. _'Why is this Valentine's day very terrible…? Why do I feel very lonely if Sakura is not here?' _He thought and stepped his feet on the entrance of the castle, with tears flowing down from his eyes.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kimimaro calmed down again as Kabuto had another look at Sasuke's data and Orochimaru sitting on that hard stone chair as usual. Jiroubu and Kidoumaru can't stop meditating, as Sakon and Tayuya slept lazily on both their beds.

Sasuke, while lying on that stone bed, his eyes not teary and not even puffy unlike Sakura, but his face as gloomy as a rainy day. He grabbed a picture of Sakura hidden on a closet and looked at it sadly. In that picture, Sakura was really showing her most beautiful smile she only gave to people she loved, like him, Sasuke. He made his rare smile again, and pressed his lips on that picture. "I love you, Sakura… but why did I left you alone? Why I didn't even care on what will she feel about today? I... wonder if she's okay…" He whispered on the picture.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Konoha, Sakura was alone in the streets of Konoha, feeling very gloomy even though she knew it was Valentine's Day, which was her favorite day each year.

She wrapped her arms around her fragile body, as she looked at her best friend Ino, with her "boyfriend" Shikamaru eating together in the barbeque shop.

"WOW! I'm so glad you asked me out, Shika! Happy valentine's day!" Ino squealed cheerfully and kissed his cheek.

Shikamaru's face turned light red and gave Ino a piece of barbeque. "Happy valentine's day to you, too… Ino." Shikamaru said lazily, as usual.

Sakura made a fake smile as Ino winked an eye to her. "Ino, congratulations…" She whispered sadly as she walked away from that place.

Then she saw Tenten, Lee and Neji spending Valentine's day together, as really good teammates eating together in a fast food restaurant.

"Happy valentine's day, Neji!" Tenten greeted him, and gave her an ordinary hug.

Neji just smiled at her. "Happy valentine's day, Tenten…" Neji whispered towards her.

Lee laughed and hugged Tenten tightly. "WOOO! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, TENTEN, AND YOU TOO, NEJI!" He shouted livelily.

Feeling Jealous of their togetherness, she ignored the three and continued walking. The stepping sounds of her sandals are really heard from the streets.

As she reached the cheery blossom park, she sat on a bench alone, and hid her face from nature. _'Why am I feeling so dark today? It's Valentine's day… my favorite day…' _She said inside her mind. Cheery blossom petals can't stop dancing with the breezy wind.

And a raven (bird) landed on her shoulder, she looked towards the blackish blue-feathered raven with tears flowing from her eyes and suddenly, a picture of Sasuke came out on her mind. _'Sasuke-kun, why did you left us? You left me alone in the dark…' _she thought and within a second, the raven flied away freely.

Then she saw her teammate Naruto, with the girl who loved him, Hinata sitting together in a bench, looking at each other. Sakura listed to the two carefully, wondering what they're doing.

"Happy… Valentine's day… N-N-N-N-Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata greeted him shyly.

Naruto giggled and held her face nearer to his. "I love you, Hinata… Happy valentine' day too!" He greeted her back and pressed his lips against hers. After a few minutes, they started a French kiss.

She sheds more tears and runs away from the romantic couple, feeling jealous of their happiness, and their true love. '_Why…? Why is it so unfair? I'm lonely… and I don't know what to do now! This is the worst Valentine's day ever! It's like… it's the end of me!'_ She thought, running with full speed. As she reached her new "home", she ran upstairs to her room and finally lied on her bed, with her eyes puffy and teary.

Suddenly, she grabbed that handkerchief Sasuke gave her a few days ago, and wiped her tears. With that, she remembers Sasuke wrapping his arms around her body, before he left and while handing over the handkerchief to her, at that night where she felt extreme sadness. Suddenly, she felt stupor and closes her eyes, entering her dreamland.

It was not really a nice Valentine's day to them, especially with those tears on their eyes. Well, this story is really dramatic and as time comes, more tough days await for both Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

A/N: Ahhhh… Finally I'm done, sorry for the bad timing, and I promise to update soon! Don't forget to review if you want to give your thoughts/comments in this chapter! But still, no violent reactions, bad thoughts and like "whining" or bad comments, please… Anyways, this is the preview for Chapter 8:

7 years has already passed since Sasuke left Konoha, and Sakura can't still forget about him. And Sasuke, he finally decided his best decision ever! On this very exciting chapter, 7 years later, Sasuke and Sakura will meet each other again!

PS: This story is gonna end soon, YAY! I hope you liked it all and I really say this to all of you: The ending is going to be really good! And it's happy!

Please review! Oh Please, Oh Please, oh PLEASE! (author makes puppy dog eyes) I need some encouragement… sorry, I'm not begging you, but feel free to review, even though it's just nonsense or reminding me to update soon…

Thanks for all your support, bye!


	8. Sasuke's Decision

**A/N:** Woohoo! Chapter 8 is finally here! And now, finally, my favorite chapters start now, 7 years after Sasuke betrayed Konoha, when Sasuke and Sakura will finally met again!

**FLASHBACK OF CHAPTER SEVEN:**

She sheds more tears and runs away from the romantic couple, feeling jealous of their happiness, and their true love. 'Why…? Why is it so unfair? I'm lonely… and I don't know what to do now! This is the worst Valentine's day ever! It's like… it's the end of me!' She thought, running with full speed. As she reached her new "home", she ran upstairs to her room and finally lied on her bed, with her eyes puffy and teary. Suddenly, she grabbed that handkerchief Sasuke gave her a few days ago, and wiped her tears. With that, she remembers Sasuke wrapping his arms around her body, before he left and while handing over the handkerchief to her, at that night where she felt extreme sadness. Suddenly, she felt stupor and closes her eyes, entering her dreamland.

**WARNING: This chapter is quite violent and most characters here are OOC, especially Sasuke

* * *

**

Nothing is Impossible

By: Aya-angel-of-happiness

Chapter eight: Sasuke's Decision

Those 7 years in Oto seem to be a gloomy moment for Sasuke. He was always there, being trained always by Kabuto and scolded by Orochimaru. And, as we all know, he can't even forget about his loved one, Haruno Sakura.

7 years had passed since he left her, and his former village, Konoha. He had never felt happiness in those years, but he always felt sadness, loneliness, anger, pain and most especially…

…guilt.

He felt more powerful than before because of learning the summoning technique from Kabuto and controlling the cursed seal Sakon lectured him 7 years ago.

Now, he was alone in that darkened room again, lying on the hard stone bed. It was midnight, but he was still wide awake. His dark onyx eyes can't stop looking outside the window, where a bright moonlight can be seen. Tears started to flow from his eyes again.

He grabs that picture of Sakura again. He smiled, looking at the old picture of Sakura. "Sakura, I wonder how are you now? I hope you're doing fine…" He whispered towards the picture. His voice grew lower but more irresistible than ever. He looked more handsome than he was still younger, and his body… is so hot that he knew Sakura will be so happy when she meets him again. His clothes were different from now, too… He's now wearing a black sleeveless shirt, and black pants… (A/N: OH, he is so plain!) But… as Sasuke asks himself, "How will Sakura look like if I go back to Konoha?" Jeez, that's a tough question especially if Sakura is apart from you… AWWWW… poor Sasuke…

Suddenly, he heard a weird noise that was like a stampede from outside. He rises up from the bed and walked towards the window. He looked outside and saw a large crowd of men running, as they were heading at Orochimaru's castle. He gasped as he saw their black cloaks with red clouds as a design. Suddenly, he remembers a picture of Itachi.

'_Damn, it's the Akatsuki! I better inform Orochimaru-sama and the others before it's too late!' _He thought as he wears his boots and grabs his Katana (or sword). He ran outside his room and went inside Orochimaru's bedroom. He saw his master snoozing on his comfortable bed. Then he walked towards him, and tried to wake him up. "Orochimaru-sama! The Akatsuki are here!" He shouted loudly.

Orochimaru opened his snake-like eyes and looked towards his Raven-haired dream container. "Sasuke-kun, try to wake everyone and we should do our best in defeating the Akatsuki. They are stronger than me, but I don't know if we can beat them." He told him. Sasuke nodded his head and bowed to respect his master. "As you wish, Orochimaru-sama." He replied, walking outside the room. He tried to wake up the others, especially the Sound 5.

Suddenly, a loud knock can be heard from the main gate. Sasuke gasped as the others wakes up and complains, especially Sakon. "Oh, crap… why would you wake us up at this time?" Sakon complained. Tayuya frowned as she looked towards Sasuke madly. "Yeah, right… What's the problem anyway?" Tayuya complained too.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! BOOM! BOOM!**

The knock grew louder, as the Akatsuki tries to break down the main gate. Sasuke grabs his weapons to prepare himself and looked towards the Sound 5. Kimimaro pulled out his bones again.

"…Prepare Yourselves. The Akatsuki is a very strong group." Sasuke told them.

Sakon and Tayuya sighed, as Jiroubou prepares rocks and Kidoumaru prepared his spider webs. Then the Sound 5 prepared their Cursed Seal Level one form. Sasuke gasped again with surprise. "What the hell are you thinking? Using the cursed seal is useless!" Sasuke told them again.

Kimimaro prepared more bones as his weapon. "Sasuke, we have no choice but this… to be stronger." He replied. Tayuya nodded and walked towards Kimimaro. "Yeah, but the fucking thing is that, we can't beat them alone." Tayuya said.

Sakon butts in. "We need teamwork." He said.

Jiroubu and Kidoumaru just nodded his head. "We totally agree!" They both said together.

Sasuke looked towards the main gate, which was already grumbling and breaking into pieces. "Uchiha… Itachi…" He whispered furiously.

Suddenly…

**KABOOM!**

The main gate smashes and a large group enters the castle madly. Sasuke saw his brother, Itachi still wearing that stupid Akatsuki uniform. The sound 5 runs nearer the group with their Cursed seal form, as they fight each other and kill some man.

But Itachi dodges their attack quickly, and escapes the battle. He looked towards his brother Sasuke, and laughed maniacally. "Uchiha Sasuke… You changed, foolish little brother. But I still know you're weak without the Mangekyou Sharingan." He teased him.

Sasuke gets angry and forms that familiar seal again. Then sparks of lightning made of chakra comes out from his palm, as he shouts, "CHIDORI!"

Itachi laughs again and grabs his hand. "HAHAHAHA! That's totally useless, my weak little brother!" Itachi told him and breaks Sasuke's wrist again like what he did 7 years ago.

Sasuke growls like a dog and hits his head with his right hand. "Damn you! I HATE YOU!" He shouted furiously.

Suddenly, Orochimaru comes out from his room with his right hand man, Kabuto. "It's you, Uchiha Itachi… You are my opponent, not Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said. Kabuto ran towards Sasuke and tried to calm him down as usual.

Itachi smirked. "Hn. I'm stronger than you, Orochimaru, even though you're one of the legendary Sannin." He said arrogantly.

Orochimaru grabs his sword using his long tongue and tried to attack Itachi with his tongue-sword. But Itachi dodges the attack and grabs his sword quickly. "See, you're so slow!" Itachi said. He quickly stabbed the sword on Orochimaru, to suddenly kill the snake-like member of the legendary Sannin. Yes, Orochimaru was killed by Itachi.

Orochimaru's blood scatters all over the floor, and his dead body lied on the ground unconscious. Sasuke and Kabuto looked at it with fear. "Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto shouted.

Meanwhile, at the fighting crowd, the battle was over too. Many bodies are left there, dead, and broken…

…which includes the Sound 5's dead bodies. The other Akatsuki members left the castle, without their leader Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke looked at their dead bodies with fear and sadness. He knew how they did their best on the battle, but died but then, it was true… they aren't enough to defeat the very powerful but evil group Akatsuki. He looked towards the bloody-dead body of Kimimaro, who was the last member of his own clan, the Kaguya clan. Sasuke felt bad for him, as tears comes out from his eyes. "Kimimaro-san… Why? Why is the world like this?" He said to himself.

Kabuto looked sadly at Sasuke and Itachi grabs his sword again. He smirked evilly and tried to stab Sasuke, but then, Kabuto ran towards Sasuke, so instead of Itachi stabbing Sasuke, he stabbed Kabuto, who's protecting Sasuke.

Itachi gasped. "Damn it! Why can't I even kill you, Sasuke, my foolish little brother!" He shouted madly.

Kabuto coughed blood "Sasuke-kun… take care… of yourself…" Those were his last words and suddenly, he fell onto the floor. Sasuke looked at it with horror again, which reminds him of that day, when Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan.

More crystal clear tears came out from Sasuke's dark onyx eyes. "You're really not my brother…" Sasuke whispered.

Itachi laughs. "Yeah, right… because I'm strong… you're weak." Itachi said, trying to discourage his brother as usual.

Sasuke gets angrier and he stabbed Itachi a lot of times, as fast as he can. But even with that, Itachi is still alive. "See, you're really weak! You can't kill me with that!" Itachi said it again.

Sasuke breathes deeply and bites his thumb for blood. He drew a straight vertical line starting from his palm up to his forearm. Then he forms a familiar seal. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He shouted.

Itachi wheezes. "Oh no! It can't be! Sasuke can summon the great snake Manda!" Itachi shouted with shock

(A/N: I know, I know Sasuke didn't learn this technique on the anime and this is really a fanfic… which means anything happens here didn't actually happen in the anime… so don't ask me a question about this technique!)

Suddenly, after a puff of smoke, a giant purple snake appeared. "Sasuke-sama… Time to avenge Orochimaru-sama!" Manda shouted.

Sasuke sighed and pointed towards Itachi. "Manda! Help me with this bastard!" Sasuke told the snake.

Itachi shivers with fear and tried to cross his forearms in front of him to defend.

Manda laughs loudly and chomps Itachi's body to break his bones. "MMM… his body sure is delightful!" Manda said.

Sasuke did a silly laugh as he looked towards the great snake.

But then, Itachi performs that Amaterasu or that "black fire" technique he used to escape Jiraiya's trap 7 years ago.

Suddenly, Manda felt pain and shoot outs the broken body of Itachi. "Pweh! That bastard sure is so spicy!" Manda complained and disappeared in midair.

Sasuke sighed again and saw the "wet from Manda's saliva" Itachi pants nervously.

"I never thought you're a coward…" Sasuke said to his older brother. "I always thought that I will never surpass you and You're the strongest in our clan, but now… I was damn wrong…" Sasuke continued.

Itachi growls like a bear and pants tiredly_. 'Damn it, I used too much chakra this time… and Sasuke really improved for these years…'_ He thought.

Sasuke walked towards Itachi and grabbed his Katana. "Hn." He smirked, as he sways his Katana to Itachi's body. He pierces the Katana on Itachi's chest, and blood comes out again.

Tears come out from Itachi's dark eyes. "Sasuke… I'm so sorry…" He said as he coughed more blood and closes his eyes. Those were his last words, which means he's dead and killed by his own little brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke's face grew sadder as he hears his brother's last words. Tears came out from his eyes too, as he felt more guilt and loneliness. "I'm sorry, big brother…" He whispered and walks away from the dark castle.

'_This is my decision, I have to achieve my dreams and after killing you, my big brother, I have to go back… to Konoha…'_ He thought as he leaves the dark and lonely village of Oto.

* * *

Another day has come, and Sasuke finally reaches the main gate of Konoha. He smiled and enters carefully at his former village, where he will return right there, right that time. People were not looking at him because of their business. He observed the leaves flying with the breezy wind, which made his raven hair sway like a tree.

"Konoha, I'm back…" He whispered lightly and tears of joy started to fall from his eyes.

He ran throughout the city, looking for the Cherry Blossom Park, where Sakura often stays and he often rest after training. '_Sakura, here I come for you…' _he thought happily.

As he saw a park where Cherry Blossom Trees bloom and petals are flying with the wind, he stopped and walked towards the place. He looked around it, seeing a boy and a girl playing with flowers. He smiled and walked around the park slowly.

Suddenly, he saw a pink haired lady standing nearby the tree, looking at the beautiful cherry blossom petals that are falling and soaring with the breezy wind. Sasuke smirked and walked towards her.

"It's beautiful…" She whispered with her beautiful, gentle voice.

Sasuke's face turns light red and touches the lady's left shoulder. "…like you." Sasuke tried to continue her sentence. The lady looked towards him and showed him a very beautiful smile. Her long, pink hair, her emerald orbs and that pale skintone… Sasuke really knew it was her, the lady he loved for almost seven years.

"You're back!" She cried with joy and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's strong body. Sasuke smiled and pressed his lips on her forehead. "I'm back for you…" He whispered to her ear.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

A/N: Finally, I'm done with this! And it's TOTALLY obvious who's that girl Sasuke saw in the Cherry Blossom park, well… I'm sorry for the crybaby Sasuke and PLEASE REVIEW… feel free… hehehe… see ya soon…

On Chapter 9, Sasuke is really happy that he knew Sakura still loved him and vice versa, but it's too bad she's gonna get married soon with a mysterious boy… Anyway, suggest me who will be the boy (that don't include Naruto and Shikamaru because this is also a Naruhina and Shikaino fic…) and REVIEW, please!

See ya soon, bye!


	9. Is It too late for Love?

Sasuke's face turns light red and touches the lady's left shoulder. "…like you." Sasuke tried to continue her sentence. The lady looked towards him and showed him a very beautiful smile. Her long, pink hair, her emerald orbs and that pale skintone… Sasuke really knew it was her, the lady he loved for almost seven years.

"You're back!" She cried with joy and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's strong body. Sasuke smiled and pressed his lips on her forehead. "I'm back for you…" He whispered to her ear

**NOTE: On this chapter, I sprinkled some humor and Sasuke is really OOC here… **

**EDIT: I changed the title, right? So I edited this!

* * *

**

Nothing is Impossible

By: Aya-angel-of-happiness

Chapter nine: Is it too late for Love?

The pink-haired Kunoichi smiled towards Sasuke and strokes his face using her pale, fragile hands. Sasuke can't stop staring at her long, pink hair that already reached her beautiful waist. Her clothes seem to change a lot too: Instead of wearing that plain Red Chinese dress, now, she's wearing a sleeveless long dress and her cleavage is really showing (Sasuke is really a pervert… hehehe...).

Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura's chest like a pervert_. 'And she looks hotter now. Hehehe… her breasts are so great… unlike when she's still twelve.'_ He thought.

"Haruno Sakura… my love, I have returned for you." He said gently at her as he brushes Sakura's long pink hair with his bare hands.

Sakura giggled. "I can't believe you're back…" She whispered, as crystal clear tears of joy started to flow from her emerald eyes.

Sasuke pressed his lips against her forehead, which made her blush a bit. "Of course, I will never break my promise…" Sasuke told her.

He smiled and looked towards the cherry blossom tree. "The Cherry Blossom had bloomed, as you did too. And… Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura gasped and suddenly, her happy face turned into a sad one. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun… I… thought you were dead so…" she said, but she suddenly cuts the sentence.

"What is it?" Sasuke grew curious.

"I'm so sorry, but I will get married soon…" Sakura replied, as she looked sadly to the sky.

Sasuke's onyx eyes grew larger as he gets surprised of what Sakura just said. He looked down below the ground sadly "Why, Sakura? And who the hell is that man? How dare he…" He said.

Sakura sighed and wrapped her arms around his body. "I thought you're gone… so I got engaged with Lee-san and don't worry, I'll be happy." Sakura replied.

Sasuke smiled and strokes Sakura's hair with his bare hands. "You've grown so beautiful, Sakura. But… I know you'll be happy with Lee so it's okay to me." Sasuke said sadly, then showing a fake smile.

* * *

Then a bowl-haired boy known as Rock Lee walked towards the two with a smile plastered on his ugly, disgusting face. "Oh… Sasuke, long time no see." He said with his funny voice as he looked towards the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke just smirked and made a deadly glare too the Thick-brows. Lee looked like Gai now, he's tall and now a Jounin. Sasuke felt really jealous. Lee's stronger, and now Lee took away his Sakura from him. He hissed to Lee and showed his worst fake smile… "Yo, Lee… I heard you'll get married… with Sakura." Sasuke said "madly"

Sakura showed a fake smile to lee and ran toward him. "Lee-san!" She said happily. Lee giggled and hugged Sakura's body.

Sasuke looked from the distance sadly and walked away from the two. "Why…" He whispered, as he felt "jealous" on that hug. He ran away as fast as he could, as tears started to flow from his eyes. "Why is it that bad things happen to me?" He cried.

Sakura looked Sasuke from a distance and her smile faded away. She made a bad glare to Lee. "Sasuke-kun!" She shouted towards the distance. But Sasuke just continued running away, broken-hearted and… JEALOUS.

* * *

Suddenly, Sasuke bumped into a familiar blonde-haired Jounin and stopped running. He looked towards the blonde Jounin, who was really familiar to him. And those weird whiskers are still on his face, but now instead of being an underdog Genin, he became a strong Jounin. Sasuke sheds more tears and wraps his arms around the blonde-haired Jounin, making a FRIENDLY hug. "Naruto! I'm glad you're here!" Sasuke cried.

Naruto laughed and hugged him back. "OOOH… SASUKE! I'm very happy that you're back in one piece. Anyway, why are you crying?" He spoke.

(A/N: This is just a friendly hug and THIS IS NOT YAOI! Hehehe… Sasuke's OOC again…)

Sasuke released himself and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, Lee and Sakura will get married… and I… just can't stand being jealous!" Sasuke replied.

Naruto laughed. "Awww… Sasuke's jealous. So… I don't care about Sakura anymore… but I think I can help you." Naruto said.

Sasuke gasped as he heard Naruto saying "Sakura" instead of "Sakura-chan". Naruto really changed! "Why didn't you call Sakura 'Sakura-chan' anymore? Did she dump you again or something…" he asked.

Naruto laughed like a hyena and scratches his head childishly. "Hehehe… Sakura is just a bitch. I just married Hinata-chan instead of her. Sakura is older than me and she wants to marry Thick-brows." Naruto replied.

Sasuke grew sadder and wrapped his arms around his body. "Why did she love him? Why not me? I always dreamed about her but then that bastard thick-brows stole it!" Sasuke said furiously. Suddenly, he hits the wall wildly and breaks it into pieces. Some people gets shocked and ran away from the two men.

Naruto felt pity on his best friend and tried to put his hands on his shoulders. He knew how he felt to be jealous, like when he saw Kiba and Hinata together 2 months ago.

**_FLASHBACK_** (This didn't happen in the anime)

Naruto was telling stories on his Genin students, who just laughed of his funny stories.

"7 and a half years ago, can you guess who's my first kiss?" Naruto asked his students.

An orange-haired girl in pigtails named Kingyo, one of Naruto's students giggled and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious! It's Hyuuga Hinata, your girlfriend!" She said in her high but adorable voice.

Naruto shook his head and looked at the three Genins. "Nah, you're wrong. It's my former teammate, and I really miss him now because he became a missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke. And that kiss is not an accident." Naruto replied.

The three cute little Genins laughed as loud as they can as they heard that their sensei's first kiss was a boy!

Naruto just smiled and suddenly saw a navy blue-haired lady with a dog-like man walking together on the forest. Naruto hissed and ran towards them. "What the hell are you doing with Hinata-chan, Kiba?" Naruto asked "madly"

Kiba laughed. "Jeez… I'm just walking with her because you're busy!" Kiba replied.

Hinata just blushed at Naruto, while Naruto sweatdropped anime style, as usual. He scratched his head. "Oops… sorry, Hinata-chan… I'm just busy." Naruto said.

Hinata giggled. "It's… okay, Naruto-kun." She replied shyly.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Naruto sighed and removed his hand from his shoulders. "Calm down, Sasuke. We will smash that stupid wedding into tiny bits! BWAHAHAHA!" He tried to make him laugh.

Sasuke showed his fake smile again. "But how will we break that damn wedding?" He asked him.

"I will distract Lee by transforming into Gai-sensei and say that he's too young to get married! And you will 'get' Sakura or stop the wedding by your own way." Naruto replied.

Sasuke laughed like a Hyena. Naruto's sweat dropped like crazy. "That's a good Idea! Let's go drink some Sake!" Sasuke shouted like a silly person.

"But I just turned 18!" Naruto shouted back.

"You will eat ramen while I drink 15 bottles of Sake!" Sasuke told him.

"15 BOTTLES?" Nauto Shouted.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET'S GO!" Sasuke shouted again.

Naruto's sweatdropped again. "Sheesh, you need to cool of, pal." He whispered.

The two ran going to the restaurant where most adults usually stay and drink wine, alcohol or Sake. But Kids who stay there eats some foods like Ramen and Rice cakes. The two sat together and the waiter came. Naruto laughed childishly and scratched his head. "Sir, I'll take a bowl of Ramen and Iced tea… hehehe…" Naruto told the waiter.

"Okay." Replied the waiter as he wrote Naruto's order on the piece of paper. Then he looked at the gloomy-faced Sasuke and grew curious.

"How about you, raven-haired dude? You look so gloomy…" he asked him.

Sasuke showed a crazy look at him and laughed like a Hyena again. "HAHAHAHA! I JUST WANT TO HAVE 15 BOTTLES OF SAKE!" He shouted loudly like a complete idiot.

Naruto's eyes grew so big in surprise. He never saw Sasuke like that before. He knew that Sasuke is a very silent, behaved and very serious in training.

The waiter sweatdropped and wrote Sasuke's weird order. "That will be in total 1575 ryo, sir." The waiter told Sasuke.

Sasuke showed a fake smile and grabbed 1600 ryo on his pocket. He handed it over him, and the waiter raised an eyebrow. "Keep the change." Sasuke said.

The waiter grabs the money. "Thanks. Just wait for your order." He said calmly.

Suddely, Sasuke's fake smile and crazy mood faded away. His face grew gloomier and tears started to flow from his eyes "Naruto, I… really loved Sakura, but now I don't think she loves me." Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed and looked towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, I believed that Sakura still loved you, but she just gave up and refused to wait for you. I hated her because of that. I always believed that you will return for her and she just can't stop crying then one day, Lee told me that Sakura and he will get married next week. Suddenly, I got mad and felt pity on you. I really hate it when my friends get hurt because of love, and I really hate giving up." Naruto explained to him.

Sasuke's body trembled because of sadness and more tears flowed down from his onyx eyes. "The world is so unfair… I shouldn't just have left Konoha but I grew too selfish. I'm so sorry, Naruto." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled. "Stop weeping, Sasuke. Those tears are very useless especially if you're a strong Shinobi. And don't give up, do your best in bringing back 'your' cherry blossom." Naruto tried to calm him down.

Sasuke wiped his tears with his bare hands, which reminded him of his handkerchief he gave to Sakura 7 years ago. He smiled and remembered the beautiful face of the 19-year-old Sakura he just met again hours ago. '_I hope she still remembers about that day… and I shouldn't give up. Sakura is going to be mine again…'_ he thought calmly.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, we'll make sure that thick-brows' stupid wedding will be posponed!" Naruto said confidently.

Then the two guys shake hands and smiled to each other. The two are finally best friends again, unlike 7 years ago, when they fought on the hospital top roof.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the streets of Konoha, Sakura and Lee walked around, without holding hands. Sakura's arms are folded around her chest and just showed a fake smile to Lee. She grabbed that handkerchief Sasuke gave her 7 years ago, and tried to wipe her sweats that came out from her flawless, irresistible body.

Lee stared at her body like a pervert and grew curious on what Sakura felt on seeing Sasuke again. "Sakura-san, Sasuke is finally back… so how do you feel?" He asked her.

Sakura sighed, and tears started to flow from her spectacular emerald eyes. She ran away from her "future husband" sadly and tried to escape him. 'Why… Why did I let myself get married to Lee-san? Why did I give up waiting for Sasuke-kun? I made the worst decision ever! I… have to… run away! I have to look for Sasuke-kun…' She thought, as she shed more tears.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

A/N: Chapter 9 is finally finished! I'm so sorry about the OOCness of Sasuke and also, Sasuke's perverted attitude! And I promise to update Chapter 10 soon. Here's the preview of Chapter 10…

Sakura went to a Restaurant and she met… the drunk Sasuke! And then Naruto grew mad on Sakura because of another reason. But this chapter shows how true is the love of Sasuke and Sakura. If you want to find out more, PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Troubles on True Love

**A/N:** WOOHOOO! CHAPTER 10 IS FINALLY HERE! And this fanfic is gonna end soon… aww… I didn't even get 50+ reviews but it's okay for me, and thank you for all who supported me! I promise I will make more fanfics soon… I changed the title, Sorry for the inconvenience.

**FLASHBACK OF CHAPTER NINE:**

Meanwhile, at the streets of Konoha, Sakura and Lee walked around, without holding hands. Sakura's arms are folded around her chest and just showed a fake smile to Lee. She grabbed that handkerchief Sasuke gave her 7 years ago, and tried to wipe her sweats that came out from her flawless, irresistible body.

Lee stared at her body like a pervert and grew curious on what Sakura felt on seeing Sasuke again. "Sakura-san, Sasuke is finally back… so how do you feel?" He asked her.

Sakura sighed, and tears started to flow from her spectacular emerald eyes. She ran away from her "future husband" sadly and tried to escape him. 'Why… Why did I let myself get married to Lee-san? Why did I give up waiting for Sasuke-kun? I made the worst decision ever! I… have to… run away! I have to look for Sasuke-kun…' She thought, as she shed more tears.

* * *

Nothing is Impossible

By: Aya-angel-of-happiness

Chapter Ten: Troubles on True Love

They said True Love is the deepest love, and the most memorable kind of Love. But true love is very difficult to achieve especially a confused Girl named Haruno Sakura. She was running as fast and looking for a place to get away from Lee.

Suddenly she saw a restaurant and stopped running, but her tears continued to flow down from her emerald green eyes. "AAAhhh… A Restaurant… a place that will calm me down..." She whispered to herself, as she opens the main door of the restaurant.

She glanced around the place and noticed a raven-haired man and a blonde boy. It was Sasuke and Naruto. The table has an empty ramen bowl and 15 empty bottles of Sasuke. She giggled and wiped her crystal clear tears with her bare hands. She smiled with joy and walked towards them.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called his name.

Then Sasuke gazed at her but his face looks strange. His face looks so swell and red, but his handsome face remains. "Huhhh? What the hell?" He asked illogically, like a dizzy boy… or to be more specific… HE WAS DRUNK!

Naruto had sweatdrops and bulging veins as he felt mad as he saw Sasuke drunk. He takes hold of Sasuke's shoulder and tried to shake him like crazy. "Sasuke! Snap out of it! Sakura's here! There's nothing to worry!" Naruto tried to help him to get better.

Sakura giggled and held Sasuke's puffy face. "Sasuke-kun, It's me… Sakura!" She told him.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a drop of nothingness falling on him. He finally closed his eyes and becomes unconscious.

Sakura gasped and looked sadly at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" She squealed.

Naruto gaped at Sakura furiously. He remembers the time before she came, before Sasuke became drunk…

_**FLASHBACK**_

The waiter gives them their orders quickly, and handed the bowl of ramen and a glass of iced tea to Narutp, while he handed over the 15 bottles to Sasuke. The waiter's eyebrow rose as he looked at Sasuke. "This is your order now… and enjoy!" The waiter told them.

Naruto smiled and grabbed the chopsticks. He sipped a ramen noodle and gaped at Sasuke, feeling concerned. Sasuke was drinking the whole bottle of Sake hastily. "Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke replied nothing and continued drinking more bottles of Sake.

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke… I just hope you will not get drunk. Especially if that bitch Sakura sees you like that…" He said and continued eating his ramen.

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

Naruto growled like the demon fox and his hands became fists. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU BITCH! You're the one who gave up loving him at the first place and chose the ugly thickbrows!" Naruto shouted at her wildly. He moved away from them, and ran away from the restaurant.

The waiter's jaw dropped. "Whoa… That guy sure is scary…" He whispered.

Sakura's face grew blank as she felt hurt with those wild words Naruto shouted at her moments ago. She held Sasuke's body gently, placed his arm around her neck and supported his unconscious body. "I'm so Sorry, Sasuke-kun… I'm just too stupid that I made that choice to Lee-san but I have no choice… I'll marry him next week." Sakura whispered to Sasuke's ear, though she knew he couldn't hear it.

Suddenly a drop of tear fell down from Sasuke's closed eyes… his face looked well but he's now sound asleep. Sakura tried to question herself. '_I knew it… even his subconscious can hear me.'_ She thought, making a mild sigh.

* * *

Finally, she reached her house, Ino's house. Still carrying Sasuke's body, she knocked the door gently, as she tried to call her best friend to open it. "Ino! Open up the door… It's me Sakura!" She yelled in a high tone.

"Wait! I'm BUSY!" Ino replied back, screeching loudly.

"Don't be too noisy, it's already nighttime, some can be already asleep!" Sakura told her. Then, she glanced at Sasuke. '…_like him… he must have been so tired!' _Sakura said inside her mind.

Inside, Sakura can smell the delicious aroma of Ino's cooking. '_She must have been cooking Tonkatsu for dinner.' _She thought, as she gently strokes the pale but irresistible face of the raven-haired man she was carrying until now.

Suddenly…

Clack! The doorknob finally moved, and the door finally opened. A blond-haired lady shows up, wearing a lavender-colored apron and a hairnet wrapping her delicate light blond hair.

"What on earth are you doing? It's already 8:30 in the evening and I thought you will miss the delicious tonkatsu for dinner!" Ino notified.

Ino glimpsed at the raven-haired man Sakura is carrying. "And who the hell is that bastard you're carrying? Tell me you broke the engagement with thickbrows!" Ino asked.

Sakura's face grew paler and tears started to flow from her delicate emerald eyes. "Of course… I can't break the engagement. And this man was Uchiha Sasuke, he finally went back here, and he got drunk. So I brought him home." Sakura replied, wiping her tears and showing a quick fake smile.

Ino sighed. "Jeez, you and thickbrows don't make a pair… So Sasuke-san is back! Finally, I just hope he would stop your wedding." Ino said, rolling her eyes.

Sakura smirked and walked inside the house. She walked going upstairs, going inside her room. "You know you can't stop our decision to marry next week." Sakura said, as she opens her room's door. She walked inside and dropped Sasuke's unconscious body gently to her "good-for-two" bed.

Ino giggled childishly and looked towards Sakura's face. "Aww, I always think that you and Sasuke-san can make a better couple. Heeheehee…" She remarked.

Sakura laughed loudly and walked going outside the room. "Hmph! Sasuke-kun is just my friend now, but I still fell for him." Sakura whispered.

The two ladies walked downstairs and went to the Kitchen. The table was set properly. And the tonkatsu is served well; it was surrounded with beautiful flowers, and the teacups are still small, but designed beautifully with painted flowers.

Sakura sat at the left side of the table, while Ino sat at the right side of the table. They grabbed the chopsticks and started to eat the food.

But then, Ino dropped the chopsticks onto the plate. "So… you still loved him until now?" She asked curiously, grabbing the chopsticks, getting the food and munching them gently.

Sakura stopped eating. "Honestly, I still have feelings for him, I still love him, but I… don't really love Lee-san." She replied gloomily.

Ino gasped. "OH NO! You have trouble in true love!" Ino told her.

"What do you mean?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You can't decide who to love because you're soooo kind to these guys, that you don't like thickbrows or even Sasuke-san to get lonely because of you. But you don't really love Lee-san and decided to marry him. Jeez, why did you decided this anyway?" Ino lectured.

Sakura's face grew gloomier as she dropped the chopsticks to the wooden floor. "So… It's not possible to me to feel true love?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not! Anything is possible if you just believe… and you should decide wisely on this, Sakura. Or else you'll end up troubled with these guys.

Sakura started to cry again, but this time, more crystal clear flows down on her face. She stood up, left the kitchen, and left dinner.

"Sakura! Wait!" Ino tried to command her.

But Sakura continued running going to her room, and as she arrives there, she slammed the door loudly and lied down onto her bed. She gaped on Sasuke with tears flowing down on her cheeks. She stroked his pale face again and wrapped her arm around Sasuke's body. "Why is it always like this to me? Why is Love like this?" She whispered sadly.

She stood up again and gently removes Sasuke's sleeveless shirt, revealing his attractive bare chest. She touched his bare chest gently and lied down beside him on her bed. "Sasuke-kun, You… really changed. Last time, you're so rude, so silent and so uncaring. But now, you've grown more concerned on me. You… came to see me first, I always thought you cam to see Tsunade-sama first, as she was the hokage." Sakura whispered dramatically to his ear.

From the Kitchen, as Ino cleaned the surroundings and kept the leftovers for the stray animals wandering outside, she can't stop having thoughts on her best friend Sakura. It's like Sakura was her younger sister.

'_Sakura, you changed a lot… not only you've been a successful medical nin, but you become more emotional… and more confused of love. I became a nice Chuunin, like Shika-kun but I'm really happy that you become more successful. But when it comes to love, I had a loyal boyfriend, who is… Shikamaru but you had a nice but weird fiancé and grew confused on choosing to love your fiancé or the man you loved since the start… Uchiha Sasuke. I gave up my admiration to him for you, and I wished you will make a wise decision about this.'_ Ino thought silently, as she washes the dirty dishes and her hands wet like a fish in the sea and dishwasher soap surrounding the dishwares.

She looked towards the flower-designed calendar posted on the refrigerator. She smiled happily and began to think about her "sister" Sakura again…

'_A new day will come for us, and someday, you may be happy again on true love. Nothing is impossible, Sakura… Everything is possible when you just believe.' _Ino thought.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

A/N: Finally, it's done! Sasuke is so HOT! XD! I really liked it when I see a picture of him Half-naked! Hehehe… I'm sorry for changing the title too… I'll edit some of the chapters too because of the title change. Jeez, I changed too much on this fanfic. Please try to review, and I promise to update soon! Please review or else I won't update! Hehehe... 


End file.
